Teacher's Pet
by AngelGoddess1981
Summary: Companion to "Making the Grade." Professor Swan has been given an assignment: to seduce 5 of her students. If she succeeds, she will gain the ultimate prize: to dominate her Dominant. Part two in the "Making the Grade" series. Rated NC-17 for graphic language, lemons & scenes of BDSM. WARNING: Story contains a Dom asking his sub to seduce her students. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

******I wrote and posted this story over a year ago, but took it down when FFn started pulling fics. I decided to put it back up. You don't have to review it, I just want it back in the public domain here for as long as it can be ;)**

******WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Chapter 1. Bella**

To say my life was boring would be the biggest misconception ever. I had a great life, a beautiful home and the world's best fiancé...not that we could openly discuss our relationship with our peers. Fraternization between university employees isn't just frowned upon; we could lose our jobs if anyone found out. Especially since he was the Dean, and I was beneath him—in more ways than one, I suppose.

_You can't help who you fall in love with, right?_

Edward sat across from me at the table, his breakfast in front of him as he read the paper and took the odd bite here and there. The blue shirt he wore beneath his black suit jacket brought out the few golden flecks that were scattered in his bright green eyes and his copper hair was as unruly as ever.

He was gorgeous.

And _mine_.

I knew that sounded pretty possessive, but it was true. And four days out of the week, he'd tell you the same thing—that he was mine. The other three, however? Well, those nights, I had no claim over him. My rights to claim him as my own were stripped the moment the clock struck six pm every Friday. What does that even mean? Edward didn't see other women on the sly; he was one hundred and ten percent faithful—possibly more—but we had an arrangement, Edward and I.

While Monday through most of Friday Edward saw me as his partner in every way, when six o'clock hit, I became his. I was to meet him downstairs and submit my heart, body and soul to him—which wasn't a difficult feat as he owned all of the above on a daily basis, anyway. I knew he loved me, and this was my way of showing him just how much I loved and trusted him in return.

Our journey into our Dominant and submissive lifestyle started out innocently enough. He'd pull my hair a little during sex, maybe slap and grab my ass as he fucked me from behind. My response was enough for him to try pushing our limits. Now, that isn't to say we didn't practice safely. We're firm believers in safe words; the standard "red," "yellow" and "green" work for us. Though, if I was being honest, I had never uttered the word "red" while being dominated by him.

The sex was good—great, even. Edward controlling every part of my body was one of the most sexually gratifying feelings in the world. It ruled us before we knew how to fully harness its full power—consumed us like wildfire; we lived and breathed it for days...weeks...months...

The passion was intense. So intense we almost lost sight of who we were before entering the D/s world. Edward was the first to see it in the way I started acting around him during the day. Bowing my head so as not to meet his gaze unless told I could, doing anything and everything he asked—even if it wasn't a request, but merely a suggestion or him asking my opinion on the matter.

Immediately, he put the schedule into place. He didn't want me to submit to him all the time. While Edward being my Dom was who he was, and I his sub, he didn't want to lose the rest of me to that part of our life. He said we needed a healthy balance.

_And now, here we are, _I thought to myself. It was Monday morning, and I was frustrated out of my mind. Edward must have sensed my distress because he set the paper down and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is it?" he inquired. I could sense a hint of annoyance in his tone, and I knew why; he missed the playroom as much as I did.

I brought my foot up onto my chair and rested my chin on my knee as I sighed. "I'm frustrated. And, if I'm being honest, a little bored."

"Don't worry," he told me, lifting the paper again. "We'll be leaving for work shortly."

"That's not what I meant," I replied under my breath as I pushed my eggs around my plate.

"Oh, I know what you meant." I could hear the smirk in his voice; I didn't need to see it on his face.

I was just about to call him a smart-ass, but his parents and fourteen-year-old sister, Bree, came into the room.

"Good morning, you two," Edward's mother, Esme, greeted, her tone warm and chipper as she followed her daughter with Carlisle at her side. "I trust you both slept well.

Edward's eyes lifted from his paper and he smirked crookedly at me. He knew just how poor my sleep had been the last few nights, and he was taking some kind of sick pleasure in it. Torturing me. _Bastard._

"Just fine," I replied, glaring at Edward teasingly, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out at him. "And you?"

Carlisle sat at the table next to Edward and poured himself a glass of orange juice before dishing up some eggs and sausage. "Very well, thank you, Bella."

"Mom? Dad?" Bree asked as she sat next to me. Esme and Carlisle both acknowledged her with a look. "Do we have to go back home today? I'm having so much fun."

My eyes snapped wide open and met Edward's. He looked as terrified by the prospect of his family extending their visit any further as well. It wasn't until Esme joined us at the table that we could both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Bree, darling," she started softly. "We've been here a little over two weeks. I'm sure your brother and Bella would like to get back to their normal lives. Plus, your father's got to get back to work."

You heard that right. They'd been here for over _two weeks._ Fourteen days. Three hundred thirty-six hours. Should I go on?

That's a long time to go with no sex. No playroom.

Edward was far too sweet to put them up in a hotel, so we had to refrain from visiting "the den" while they were here. Edward assured me they slept like the dead, and that we could still be intimate, but that was just weird. What if they heard us? What if _Bree _heard us?

So, as I said, it had been a _long_ two weeks.

I fell into silence as we sat around the table eating. Though, I didn't eat too much; I had far too much pent up sexual frustration to even think about food. I needed some kind of release. Of course, just thinking about the sex I _wasn't _having had me squirming in my seat. _Fuck._

I had to focus on something else, so I started clearing away the table as everyone finished up their breakfast. Edward eyed me suspiciously, and I knew he knew what was going through my head—it had to be running through his, as well. In the early stages of our relationship, he always told me I was the hardest to read, that he could read everyone but me. He found it refreshing that I was unpredictable to him, and over the years, he started to be able to pick up on certain things here and there. It was as if we were one some days.

"Well," Carlisle spoke up, breaking the silence as he pushed his chair back across the floor. "We should probably hit the road before you two have to get off to work. Thanks again for taking us in."

Edward stood from the table and cleared a few more dishes away, bringing them to me and setting them onto the counter. I continued to scrub the dish beneath the water with fervor. "It was no problem."

Edward snorted quietly as he walked behind me, allowing his hand to fall between us and graze my ass. I gripped the plate hard as the current from his touch shot through me, and before I knew it, the ceramic dish snapped in my hand. I felt a shard slice into my finger, and when I pulled it out, a thin line of blood appeared.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked frantically, taking my hand in his so he could inspect the wound.

I shook my head and turned away from the blood as I felt my stomach roll. "Oh, yeah. It's nothing."

I felt Edward dab at the cut with a towel before his father was at our side. Carlisle took my hand in his to survey the damage I had done. "It doesn't look too deep. Edward, where's your first aid kit?"

Edward was gone in a flash, and returned moments later with the little white box. After digging around, Carlisle retrieved a bottle of liquid bandage and fixed me right up. With whispered apologies, Edward brushed his lips over my finger tips in hopes I would forgive him, and I cupped his face in my hand, smiling to assure him that he had done nothing wrong.

With my cut all fixed up, we walked Edward's family to the door. Hugs and kisses were given, and Bree whined, repeating her ire at having to go "so soon." It wasn't until Edward gave her a hug and told her that we would come out to Chicago soon to visit that she conceded.

Once they were gone, Edward and I went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. Because of my cut, Edward finished up the dishes while I wiped down the counters and the table. By the time everything was done, we sat back at the table and Edward picked up his paper again.

The way his brow furrowed as he became completely absorbed in the story he was reading had me swooning, and every once in a while, he would lick his lips—which in turn had me licking mine. I was growing frustrated again.

_Maybe I didn't have to be…_

With a smile, I stood and moved around the table slowly before kneeling before him. Confusion flashed in his eyes as he shifted in his chair to face me, and I pushed my way between his legs.

"Bella," he began, his voice low and hoarse. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, flashing him a devilish smirk. "I thought maybe I could be of service."

"It's Monday," he reminded me, the resolve in his eyes wavered. "We'll wait until Friday."

It had been _two weeks_. I could see he wanted this as much as I did… I just had to break him down.

"Don't you miss it? Even a little?" I asked softly, placing my hands on his thighs, adding pressure as I moved them up toward his cock. When his eyes closed and his head dropped back, I knew I must have been getting to him a little, so I carried on. "The way the flesh of my ass feels as you slap it? How it turns pink?" I moved forward and pulled the button to his pants open. "How about the way I come only when you tell me to?"

Edward eyes snapped open and met mine. When I saw the embers sparking to life in his eyes, I celebrated my triumph. "You can't possibly be using your obedience to orgasm upon my allowing it as your way back into the den, can you, _Isabella_."

_There!_

The fire had erupted in his smoldering green stare and I was no longer looking into the eyes of my equal, but into those of my Dom. I dropped my ass to my heels, placing my hands flat on my lap, and cast my eyes downward upon hearing the name he only ever used on me when he was my Dom. I tried to control the excited tremble that was rapidly working through every cell of my body as he stood to tower over me.

He was angry because the last time we were in our playroom I had displeased him.

_I couldn't see anything through the black silk scarf that was tied tight across my eyes. I couldn't touch him, my arms compromised by the leather & steel shackles that bound my hands above my head in the centre of the room. The chains were reinforced into one of the beams, and through very vigorous testing, we knew it could hold all of my weight and more should the scene call for it._

_Even with my sight taken away and my hands detained, I could feel and hear and taste him—the last one only when I was given the okay to do so._

_The room was cool, causing my nipples to remain hard without the attention of him. I moved my head to the side to see if I could hear where he was. After shackling me, he had gone to grab a few things for tonight's scene. There was rustling coming from the antique cabinet that he kept all of his toys and aides, but I couldn't tell from the sounds just what he had decided upon before closing the heavy doors._

_I felt the heat radiating off his naked flesh behind me before he even touched me. My body tingled as he leaned forward and bit the apex between my neck and shoulder, right below the platinum collar he'd had made just for me. I held back the cry of pleasure that rushed to the surface, and clenched my thighs together to quell the throbbing that had begun as soon as I entered the room tonight to see what he had waiting for me._

_"You taste exquisite," he growled into my ear, and I had to pull my bottom lip between my teeth to bite back another whimper when I felt the leather tip of the crop run up my leg until it rested flat against the bare flesh of my pussy._

_"Are we green, pet?" he waited, testing me to see if I'd break the first rule of the evening, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "You may speak."_

_"Yes," I said breathlessly, releasing my sore lip. "So green."_

_The words had barely left my mouth before Edward slid the crop between my thighs and gave me a light tap. The sound of the leather snapping against my bare flesh echoed through the room, and I stifled the moan that I so very much wanted to release. Edward didn't use the crop for long, thankfully, because every slap against my body—any part of it—had me teetering on the brink of orgasm, and I knew he was nowhere near done with me to allow for that._

_"Mmmm," Edward moaned, his finger ghosting a line down my cheek, over my jaw, down my neck, over my pert breast where he stopped to pinch my nipple—hard—before grazing down my belly and slipping between my lower lips to feel the silken flesh that awaited him. "Seeing you up there...no words could accurately convey just how fucking hard it makes me."_

_I didn't need words, because he moved around me and pressed his rock-hard cock against my ass. Once again, I found myself holding back. I wanted to moan, cry out, curse—it didn't matter, I just wanted to vocalize how amazing this was._

_Just as soon as I had felt him, he was gone again, but he wasn't away long. I sensed his presence before I felt his breath on my neck. Once again, he bit down on my shoulder, lightly at first, before moving down my body. His teasing bites became more aggressive the lower he went until he stopped where I craved him most._

_I felt his nose trace my lower lips before he thrust his arms between my legs and lifted me so that my thighs sat upon his shoulders. The chains that were attached to the shackles that bound me rattled, and I quietly yelped with excitement, hoping he hadn't heard. When his tongue started to lap up the wetness that had started to run down my leg, I felt relief wash over me...along with some other, far more potent feelings as he found my clit pulsing for him._

_His hands kneaded the flesh of my ass roughly as he pushed his tongue into me. With his tongue fucking me, his nose continued to grind against my clit and I could feel my belly muscles starting to tighten..._

No... Not yet...

_Immediately, I tried to remove myself from the scene. I imagined being at my parents house. We were sitting on the porch, having lemonade. As my parents spoke, Edward's hand rested on my thigh beneath the table, his thumb rubbing circles on my knee just below my skirt. Then, it moved to my thigh before finding my..._

Fuuuuck, yes! Right there...

_I tried something else. Oh! Coach Clapp, the University's football coach. He hit on me almost daily, only to be rejected time and time again. Yeah...I pictured him in a pink ballet onsie and tutu. His overweight form straining the pink fabric, his balding head... That seemed to be helping..._

What's that?

_There was a buzzing noise that suddenly filled the quiet room. At first, I thought Edward had started that immensely sensational humming thing he did when his lips were wrapped around my clit, but it wasn't until he pulled his face from me that I realized what it really was._

Fuck me; he's pulled out the vibrator. Shit fuck motherfucker!

_I could just imagine the smug expression on his face as he watched me leverage myself on his shoulders so I could wrap the chains around my wrists—preparing myself for what was so obviously about to happen._

_When the vibrator touched my inner thigh, I jumped as the slight vibrations worked their way under my skin and trailed up to my pussy. If not for my legs still being on Edward's shoulders, I'd have pressed my legs together for the friction since my hands were indisposed._

_So very slowly, Edward moved the toy around my thigh until it rested between my ass cheeks. Edward was testing me. He knew that all of my pent up sexual frustration from a long work week, filled with grading papers and no love-making, was bound to weaken my threshold. I knew he wasn't looking to punish me, but he would if I failed to obey him—I only hoped that I _could_._

_Slick with the lube he had applied at some point, the vibrator slipped lower and my head lulled back as Edward continued to move it back and forth—so very fucking slowly. I hissed and clenched my lower legs against his back, which only pulled him forward against his will._

_"Isabella..." he warned, his tone telling me it was the absolute only warning I would receive._

_Relaxing my legs, I gripped the chains tighter instead—something I hadn't realized was possible—and waited for him to resume._

_Happy with my quick recovery, Edward lowered the vibrator to my opening and slid it inside. A ripple of pleasure worked its way down my spine, but I held back. Edward's mouth nipped and kissed at the slick skin of my inner thigh, working higher until he teased my clit with his tongue. My steady breaths turned to pants as the toy was pushed deeper, and I started to see white as my climax neared once more. I tried to get my previous distraction back, but I was too far gone._

_And, just like that, my entire body tensed, and I pulled against my restraints as I came. "Oh, fuck!" I cried out breathlessly as the waves of euphoria washed over me._

_I didn't have time to enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss though, because Edward pulled back abruptly, removing the vibrator and turning it off. He let my legs fall heavily to the floor as he stood and tore the blindfold from my eyes. I only met his angry stare for a moment before dropping my eyes to the floor._

_"What the fuck was that, Isabella?" Edward reached up and undid my restraints. Knowing I was in for chastisement, I dropped to my knees immediately before him as he prepared to reprimand me for my disobedience._

_He circled me several times, not uttering a word. The silence in the room was deafening, and the tension was so thick, a knife wouldn't even penetrate it._

_"I'm confused," he began calmly. "Did I give you permission to speak? Let alone, cry out?" I shook my head, knowing not to speak again. "More importantly, had I given my consent to come?"_

_Feeling the shame of my disappointing him consume me, tears prickled my eyes. I knew my tears wouldn't save me from my punishment, so I did my best to keep them to myself._

_"Your orgasms belong to _me_, Isabella, and until you remember that, you'll be stripped of that privilege. As for speaking without consent, for the rest of the weekend, not only will you sleep in your quarters, but you will refrain from speaking unless I allow for it. My head snapped up and my mouth opened to object, but I quickly remembered my place and redirected my eyes downward. "Or, if you feel the need to use any of the safe words. Are we clear?"_

_As far as punishments went, I was actually getting off pretty easy. I had been struck across my ass with the leather flogger for less. _

_"Now, since you've already gotten off, it only seems fitting that you reciprocate. Wouldn't you agree? You may answer."_

_"Yes, Sir," I answered softly, careful to keep my eyes downcast as I blinked away the tears that still had yet to fall._

_"Good. You're going to give me the best blow job you can, then, after I've come, you're going to wash up and go to your room." The way his voice remained steady concerned me; I wanted so badly to apologize to him._

_"I may call on you in the middle of the night to pleasure me...I may not. I want you up at six am, showered, dressed and preparing my breakfast for seven." I nodded once to ensure to him that I heard his demands of me for tonight and tomorrow._

_"You may begin."_

_Looking up at him through my lashes, I licked my lips before rising up off my heels until I was at face level with his cock. I wrapped my hand around his stiff length and pumped down to his base as I wrapped my lips around him._

_His fingers wound into my hair and he pumped his hips faster, working toward his own release. Letting Edward fuck my mouth this way wasn't really punishment; the truth was, I enjoyed pleasuring him in any way he'd allow. The punishment was that my lady bits had reawakened in light of his increasing pleasure, and I again found myself pressing my legs together to try and make it stop. He knew this._

_"Look at me," he growled. "I want you to watch me as I come in your mouth."_

_I looked up at him through my lashes, never slowing my pace, and I tried to convey my deepest apologies through my eyes. His fingers tugged and pulled, and I was sure he understood me, but he never said anything as it would interfere with the scene._

_"Fuck, that's it, Isabella." His eyes darkened with the intensity of his orgasm as it started to overtake him. He thrust deep into my mouth three more times before his fingers tightened in my hair and he came in my mouth. I swallowed quickly before sucking back up his thick cock and swirling my tongue around the head to lap up every last drop._

_"You did good, pet. You may take your leave. Six am, don't forget," he reminded me as he walked past me and exited the playroom._

"I said I was sorry," I blurted out, repeating the words he'd heard so often over these last couple weeks. One look from him had me immediately biting my lip to silence myself.

"You know," he continued, moving around until he stood directly behind me. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy being punished." He paused again and I remained silent, not wanting this scene to end. "Do you, Isabella? Do you like it when I punish you?"

While I didn't like being punished, per say, I did like being Dominated, and sometimes chastisement was just par for the course. "No, Sir."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you," Edward said in a commanding tone that made my knees weak—good thing I was on them already.

"No, Sir. I don't like to be punished."

"That's better," he praised, running his hand through my hair. "Now tell me, pet, why were you being punished."

"Because I came without your permission," I responded, my voice thick with the arousal that coursed through my veins.

"And who do your orgasms belong to when we're in _my_ playroom?"

"You, Sir. My orgasms belong to you, and only you," I said, my fingers trembling against my thighs. It felt like it had been so long since he'd spoken to me in this way, and I found myself praying the moment didn't pass as quickly as it had come on.

"Stand." Keeping my eyes on the floor, I immediately stood on his command. He moved around me until he was in front of me again, and my downcast eyes instantly fell upon the obvious bulge in his pants. I licked my lips, fighting the urge to just take what I wanted.

A maddening silence filled the room, and I felt my self-restraint wavering. "I will come to you at some point today with a temporary cure to your...boredom," he informed me.

Edward placed his finger beneath my chin and lifted, gently forcing my eyes to his. With a soft kiss to my forehead, he was my equal once more. I stared into his emerald eyes, mine burning with questions I wanted to ask—and my loins burning for some major attention after the way Edward just spoke to me.

With a light chuckle, the outer corners of his eyes creasing as his smile reached them, Edward asked, "What is it, love?"

"It's Monday," I said, reminding him of our arrangement—yes, I was quite aware that I instigated this, but I didn't think it would result in him Dominating me while at work. While the aspect of danger added to my excitement, it also terrified me because we could get caught.

"You said you were bored," he said, winking at me before turning to look at the clock.

"W...what are we going to do?" I asked, stuttering slightly as it had been some time since we had broken routine.

"I'll think of something."


	2. Chapter 2: Bella

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**********WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Chapter 2. Bella**

_"I'll think of something."_

With those as his final words to me, Edward kissed me passionately, once again reminding me that I was still aching for a little release, and headed for the garage so he could head to work. Meanwhile, I ran back up to our bedroom and changed my underwear—which lead to changing my bra, since I was pretty anal about them matching. Then, just as I was pulling my dress pants back up, I realized that if Edward was going to be calling on me later, maybe pants weren't the best option, what, with buttons and such. A skirt might be better.

So, I folded my pants and draped them on our bed before searching for my knee-length pencil skirt and the white blouse that Edward liked because it showed off "just enough cleavage." One more glance at the clock as I pulled on my heels alerted me to the fact that if I didn't leave now, I was going to be late.

Rushing back down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed my travel mug with my coffee inside and rushed out to my own car. I arrived on campus with a few minutes to spare, and as I passed by the office, I saw Edward leaning over the counter talking something over with Miss Cope. He looked up as I walked by, offering me a small smile and even a quick wink that no one else would have caught before returning his attention to the university's receptionist.

When I walked into my lecture hall, there were still a few students loitering around the door, and this always annoyed me, because I knew that when class started, they'd still be out there. "Two minutes," I warned without stopping.

The first few classes went by pretty fast; the time between them was a little more stressful—especially when Edward would walk past the door. He never came in, but I knew what he was trying to do; he was psyching me out. The worst part was it was working. My heart would speed up and my breath would hitch; and just when I expected him to enter the room, he'd keep walking.

It was my fourth class of the day, with only two more after it, and Edward still had yet to tell me this "cure" for my boredom. The longer he waited, the more anxious I became. I was leading the class in a discussion on Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ and I was so wound up at that point that when I went to make a note on the white board, I dropped my marker on the floor. I was clumsy as a rule, but the fact that I fumbled with it several times while trying to retrieve it was terribly frustrating.

Thankfully, the class was almost over. With the marker held tightly in my hand, I stood in the centre of the room and scanned the crowd. "All right class, that's all for today. So, to clarify: your current assignment is to write a report on the procrastination of revenge in Shakespeare's Hamlet. It's due next Friday, and as always, I will not accept anything tardy. You're all dismissed."

The lecture room was suddenly filled with chattering from the students as well as book bags being slammed on desks so they could pack up their texts. My eyes fell upon one of my students, Michael Newton, who was waiting for his girlfriend as she gathered her things. It was then I remembered I wanted to talk with him about his latest test. I waited until they were at the foot of the stairs before I called to him.

"Mr. Newton, spare a moment?" There was no rise in my tone, because it really wasn't a question.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled, his eyes looking at me with worry. He turned toward his girlfriend and kissed her lightly. "I'll catch up in a minute, babe." She nodded before glancing over at me and exited the room without a word.

"Close the door, please," I instructed as I stacked my lesson plans and books.

He did as I asked, and walked over to where I stood. I could sense the unease rolling off of him in waves, so I offered him a smile as I peeked up over the top of my glasses. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Newton," I assured him.

He didn't move except for the shallow breaths he took; he just stood there watching me.

"So, I just wanted to talk to you about your last test," I began. He didn't react at all, so I continued. "I've seen you do better, so I don't quite understand what happened between the beginning of the year and now."

I waited for him to say something, to assure me that he would try harder...something...anything. He didn't, though. The way he continued to gape at me was starting to annoy me—I'd caught him staring at me during class a few times, too. Finally I let out an exasperated breath.

"Mr. Newton, have you heard a word I've said?" I demanded.

He shook his head, moving his books from his hip to cover his..._oh my God!_ I was stunned. Not wanting to stare, I lifted my eyes and tried to not let my embarrassment show on my face.

"I'm sorry," Mike said quickly. "What did you say?"

Finding my voice, I responded, hoping beyond hope that I could mask the fact that I'd just seen his—_stop! Don't think of it again!_ "Your last test score was abysmal. I'm afraid if you don't bring up your marks I will be forced to give you a failing grade." I sat on the edge of my desk and crossed my arms. Once again, he made me wait for some kind of response, and as I waited I found my thoughts drifting back to this morning when Edward had let his Dominant nature out.

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I tried to focus on the present issue.

"Well," Mike said in a hoarse voice, swallowing thickly. I suddenly realized that there was a very real possibility that I could have sent him a few crossed signals if the thoughts that ran through my head a moment ago conveyed in the way I looked at him. _Shit!_

"What can I do for extra credit?" I was just about to answer him when I noticed movement in the window of my lecture room's door. Edward's face was looking in, his stare intense and familiar.

I glanced at the clock above the door and frowned in frustration when I realized my next class would be starting in less than five minutes, which could only mean Edward was here to tease me again. When Edward didn't leave after I'd spotted him, I decided I should excuse Mike and see what he wanted.

Placing a hand on Mike's arm to draw his attention back to me and off of Edward, I spoke. "Come back at the end of the day, and we'll discuss it," I said with a gentle smile as I moved around him to open the door. "Dean Cullen. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you down here?"

Edward only glanced at me for a second, but in that one chaste look, I didn't see my lover. I saw my Master. As he entered the room, he smiled at Mike before looking back at me. "Miss Swan, I need to have a word with you. Alone."

The way his tone of voice vibrated through my body set me on fire, and I couldn't wait to be alone with him—even if we only had..._three minutes?!_ _Damn..._

"Mr. Newton. You'd better hurry along before you're late for your next class," Edward said in a commanding tone. The way his voice affected me was instinctual, and I dropped my face only slightly so I wouldn't make eye contact.

"Right," Michael whispered as he made his way for the door.

It occurred to me that Michael may not remember to return tonight, given he was having trouble absorbing any of what I told him. "And don't forget, Mr. Newton," I spoke up before he could leave. "Come back at the end of the day and we'll discuss what you can do to increase your grades."

He seemed nervous as he nodded and waved to me, leaving the room quickly.

I closed the door and leaned against it, my hands still on the knob behind my back and my eyes on the floor ahead of me.

"Mind explaining to me what that was all about?" Edward asked gruffly.

I shook my head and took my chances. With it being Monday, I wasn't sure exactly what rules we were following. "His last test score was terrible. I felt it pertinent to try and help him bring it back up. I don't like it when my students fail. It reflects poorly on me."

"Hmm," he hummed contemplatively.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked again when I noticed there was only another two minutes until my next class was to begin.

"I told you this morning I would come to you with a solution," he whispered, his eyes darkening as he approached me. He pressed his heated body flush against mine and lowered his face to my neck. "Mmmm, you changed." His hands gripped my waist briefly before his right trailed down my body and he hooked his fingers behind my knee, hitching it roughly against his waist.

"Yeah. You left me in quite a state this morning. I figured it best." My voice was shaky and breathless as I let my head fall back against the door. "So, what was it you came up with?"

I could feel him smile against my neck before pulling away and looking me in the eyes. "I propose a little game," he said cryptically.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of game?"

"One that you might not agree with at first... Not until I tell you what's involved and what the winner receives, anyway." He continued to eye me carefully, waiting for an objection—but I needed something to object to, first.

He let go of my leg so I could put both feet on the floor and he took a step back. I immediately missed the physical contact, but knew we didn't have much time before students started filing in.

"By six p.m. Friday, each of us will have tried to seduce five students into sleeping with us." There was no indication that he was kidding, so I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't interested, but he cut me off before I was able to utter a sound. "Should you succeed, I'll allow you to be my Domme for the entire weekend."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "No, I couldn't possibly—"

"Just hear me out, pet," he whispered, his hand reaching out and cupping my face. I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving his as he spoke to me. "Five students. That's all."

"But, I couldn't possibly fuck other people, Edward." I whispered harshly. "I love you." My eyebrows knit together with confusion. "Do...do you want to share me? Is that a turn on?"

Edward smiled at me, offering me his assurance. His eyes were warm and loving for a split second before they turned hard and forceful. I shuddered as his Dominant side came out for a again. I started to drop my eyes, but he held my head firmly in place. "At the end of each day, you'll go back to the house where you'll go to your quarters and clean up before meeting me in my playroom."

"But it's Monday," I said, my voice low and raspy from the lust that was swallowing me whole.

He didn't acknowledge my statement, instead he smiled. "So, are we green, my pet?"

The idea of sleeping with five people in...a week's time was daunting. Could I possibly succeed? Did he want me to succeed? Since when did Edward want to be dominated? And why in the hell did the idea of shackling him up and being in complete control of him for the entire weekend cause my body tingle and ache with arousal?

"Pet?"

I nodded once before speaking. "Yeah. We're green. But, I have a few questions." Edward chuckled and removed his hand from my face to cross his arms across his chest and listen. "First, do I get to pick my students?"

Edward shook his head. "No. I'll choose them as I see fit. Mr. Newton will be your first. He seems to be quite taken with you."

"So," I started. "Do I get to pick yours?"

Edward only shook his head again. "I'm the one calling the shots here, Isabella."

"Right. Okay then. I guess my next question has to do with...um... Well, I guess what I'm trying to ask is..." I knew what I wanted to ask, but after what happened in the playroom the last time, I was afraid to bring it up because I was afraid I'd be denied further. "Orgasms."

The right side of Edward's mouth curled up into a sinister smile. "Yes, Isabella. I'd be remiss if I didn't allow you the pleasure."

"But they belong to you."

"As long as you remember that, everything will be all right," he said.

"So," I began, furrowing my brow as I tried to understand everything I had been told.

"I am to sleep with five of my students—?"

Edward nodded once. "Try. Seduce five, and if they take the bait off the hook they count toward your final tally."

"Right. And if I win… I get to dominate you?"

He nodded again. "Correct. Now, here's where I lay down another, very important, rule. You need to dominate them. Do not let them gain the upper-hand. If you expect to be my Domme this weekend, you'll use them as your practice subs this week." Edward looked up at the clock before turning back to me and smiling. My Dom was gone. "I'll see you in my playroom at seven sharp. Don't be late."

Edward left the room, and a flood of student bodies poured in after him. I found myself frozen with shock and questions as I tried to figure out exactly how I was going to accomplish such a feat...and better yet, how would Edward?

The thought of using our safe word to stop this game seemed logical...but there was something in Edward's eyes that assured me that this would be okay—that we would be okay. And I had to admit, deep down I was kind of turned on by the idea—not the fucking students part, but meeting Edward in the playroom afterward...midweek? Hell yes, I was excited.

Unable to really focus, I feigned a headache and had the class read and work on their assignments for most of my final two classes. Once the last of my students had left, I found myself getting nervous. Edward had named Mike Newton as my first target; and he was due in my classroom any minute.

The more I sat and thought about it, the more nervous I became. Five students. It seemed like an awfully big number to go through in just as many days. Feeling the need to occupy my mind to keep from going insane, I decided to clean my whiteboard.

It wasn't until I heard a loud exhalation that I realized I wasn't alone. With a nervous smile, I turned toward the sound to find Michael standing in the doorway watching me. "Mr. Newton, you made it. Good," I said softly, hoping I was able to hide my nerves as much as possible. He seemed to be buying it. "Please, come in and close the door."


	3. Chapter 3: Isabella

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**************WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Chapter 3. Isabella**

The entire drive home I felt sick to my stomach. How would Edward ever look at me the same way after what I had done? _Who_ I had done. Fuck. I wouldn't even be able to look at myself in the mirror again without wanting to throw up. I had betrayed him…betrayed _us_. For the first time ever, I was more than thankful for my truck's sluggishness. It gave me time to wallow in my self-loathing and try to figure out a way to apologize for what I'd done.

Yes, he said this was what he wanted—that I was to seduce my students—but the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Edward breaking off our engagement.

"I'm so stupid!" I shouted at myself as tears started to flow down my cheeks. With one hand still on the wheel, I wiped them away once my house came into view. Edward's car was nowhere to be seen, which could only mean he wasn't home yet, or he had parked in the garage. Either way, I wouldn't be seeing him for about forty-five minutes.

I pulled into the driveway, shut the truck off and climbed out, being sure to take my briefcase with me because I had papers to grade before bed. Our house loomed before me as I stood at the foot of the porch steps, trying to find the strength to face him; my fiancé, my lover, my Dom. Sure, while he came up with the idea, maybe once he heard exactly what I'd done it would enrage him. Would I be subjected to the worst punishment I'd ever experienced? Would he forget the scene altogether and just leave? Would I be able to survive without him?

The answer to the last one was, no. I wouldn't. I needed Edward as much as I needed air. He was my life. If he left, I would lose the other half of my soul.

Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, I began my ascent toward…well, I couldn't be sure. All I knew was I was terrified. I slid my key into the lock and released the mechanism before stepping into the dimly lit hallway. Seeing the lamp at the end of the hall on told me he was indeed home. Waiting.

My heart thundered in my chest as I removed my shoes and hung my jacket before putting my briefcase away. If it weren't against what Edward wanted, I'd have run all throughout the house in search of him. I'd have thrown myself at his feet, a sobbing mess, and begged for his forgiveness. My apprehension only continued to escalate as I contemplated what would happen downstairs. I made my way for the kitchen to grab a drink to soothe the dry mouth I seemed to have acquired and was shocked—and happy—to find a glass of wine waiting on the counter for me, a piece of folded paper standing next to it.

On the front of the paper was an elegant handwriting I'd recognize anywhere.

_Dearest Bella~_

I lifted the glass and took a small sip before I raised the note and opened it.

_I know today couldn't have been easy for you, but believe me when I tell you everything will be fine. We will be fine. I love you and nothing could ever change that._

_Relax. Enjoy your wine._

_I'll see you soon._

_Love Always~,_

_Edward_

I wanted his words to comfort me—and they did to a degree—but he wasn't aware of what exactly happened after Mike had come to my room. I was one day in and already I had fucked up. I was told to fuck Mike, and instead I had a three-way with Mike and his girlfriend. I couldn't _not_ tell Edward this. First, I was a terrible liar. And, second, if he asked as my Dom, it was expected I be honest or face the consequences.

With the wine glass completely empty, I could feel it slowly begin to warm me. My arms and legs tingled with a familiar buzz that I knew would give me a semblance of strength in order to get through this. At least, that's what I hoped for. I had _never _dreaded going to the den, but today…I feared it more than anything else.

_Well, almost anything. I fear Edward leaving me more…_

I headed toward the basement door and opened it, as Edward's instructions were to go to my quarters—not "ours"—to clean myself up before heading to the den. Normally, when I got ready on Fridays, I was allowed to go to our bathroom and shower before donning my black satin robe and heading for the playroom. Not now, though.

Maybe I was reading too much into it, but me having to clean up in a shower that wasn't shared by the two of us seemed unsettling to me. Was it because I had fucked another man (and his girlfriend), therefore I was deemed too dirty to shower in our bathroom? Or was it because he wanted to keep what we were doing as separate from our usual routine as possible? Not knowing one way or the other was maddening.

I descended the stairs one at a time, each step causing my heart to pound louder in my ears than before until it was all I heard. There were three doors down the hall once I reached the bottom; one at the end with a large clock above it, its second hand ticking down the seconds until I was to enter the room, and one on either side—one Edward's and one mine. I stood between the two side doors and looked at the one to my right, reaching out my hand and laying it flat to the wood as I held back more tears. There was a soft melody playing from behind it, and I could just imagine Edward lying on his bed, calm and cool, as he mentally prepared for tonight's scene. Truthfully, I don't know how he prepared for our scenes; he could have been pacing frantically, running his hands through his thick, unruly hair for all I knew.

I took one more second outside his door before turning for mine to prepare myself for the night. My room was nothing special—it was as basic as possible as I was his submissive. I had a small single bed with plain white linens that were pulled tight across the mattress, leaving no lines or creases in the fabric. There was a long, basic oak dresser that housed a few articles of clothing and a full length mirror that stood in the corner. Next to my dresser was a door that led to my very small, private bathroom. I stripped my clothes, being sure to fold them neatly and place them on top of my dresser before heading into my bathroom to shower.

There was a clock that was synchronized to the one above the den sitting on the counter next to my sink and it alerted me that I had thirty minutes before I had to meet Edward for our scene. I quickly hopped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as I could handle it before wetting my hair. I washed my hair with my shampoo, put in my usual conditioner—Edward made sure I had the same products as I was used to; he said he liked the smell of them—and then reached for my loofah. I scoured my skin vigorously in an attempt to rid myself of any traces of them that might have been left on me.

As I ran the abrasive brush over my body, I could still feel the way Mike's hands gripped me roughly. The way his tongue licked my skin… Tears fell, mixing with the hot water that poured over me, and I felt my stomach roll as the nausea threatened, but I held it back and rinsed my body before shutting the water off. Thoughts of safe-wording to end this game ran through my mind as I dried off with the over-sized blue towel that was on my towel bar and stepped out of the small corner shower stall. I wasn't sure if I could do this again—let alone four other times.

_Yeah, if Edward can forgive me for what I've done, I'll likely safe-word tonight._

Before I applied my usual cherry blossom scented lotion, I wrapped my hair in my towel to keep it off my body. The smell of my lotion filled the room as I rubbed it into my skin, and once I was moisturized, I released my hair from the towel and began to blow dry it. The time on my clock ticked by, and it seemed like time was moving entirely too quickly. Usually when I got ready to meet Edward in the playroom, time moved slowly. Not today.

At some point since coming home, Edward had grabbed my black satin robe and hung it in my bathroom for me. I assumed by keeping up with some of our more regular traditions it would help remind me that this was what he wanted. I wrapped the soft fabric around me, tying it around my waist, and exited my bathroom. I had five minutes left, and while I was excited to see Edward, I was also nervous about what was going to happen.

Upon opening my door, I saw his across the hall and I stifled a whimper. It was when I looked down to the floor that I saw his shadow in the crack beneath the door. Waiting. My heartbeat quickened and both excited and nervous butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I made my way toward the den.

The room was dark, save for the lone candle that burned on the table, as I slipped through the door with three minutes to spare. I opened my short robe and slid it down my arms, catching it in my hands before it hit the floor. After hanging it on its hook near the door, I headed to where I was to wait and kneeled upon the pillow, as I so often had, casting my eyes to the floor, and just waited.

The door behind me opened and I sucked in a deep breath, tears stinging my eyes as any excitement I had about being back in this room vanished until only my gut-wrenching fear remained. My chest and back started to feel tight as my body prepared to sob.

_Red red red _ran over and over in my mind as I tried to find the courage to say it out loud, and I had just opened my mouth to when Edward kneeled before me. He must have sensed something was off, because he _never _came down to my level in this room. It was this gesture that caused my tears to fall in streams down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, cradling my face in his hands. Gently, he coaxed my face to his until our eyes connected, and while I wasn't looking into the eyes of Edward, my lover, I wasn't exactly looking into those of my Dom, either. He was somewhere in the middle right then, and I was thankful. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel as though I betrayed you," I replied, my voice barely above a hoarse whisper as I forced the words out.

Something in his eyes flashed as he absorbed my confession. It wasn't anger. It wasn't hurt. It looked like excitement. "So," he began, his tone gravelly. "You succeeded in today's task?" _Now_ he was my Dom. I nodded, not knowing if I was allowed to speak now that any and all signs of my equal seemed to disappear.

Edward stood fluidly, and I dropped my eyes. "I need you to tell me everything, Isabella. Don't leave anything out. You will have full permission to speak throughout tonight's scene." Wiping the tears from my cheeks and sniffling, I nodded my understanding. "This week will be different than our usual routine, pet. When the scene is done, we will not retire to our separate quarters. They're for weekends." My head snapped up to his and he offered me a small smile before continuing. "We will retire for the evening in our shared room. Upstairs. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," I told him, feeling slightly better about tonight knowing that we would be going to bed together as Edward and Bella, not as Dominant and submissive. Some weight from my guilt was lifted from my shoulder in that moment and I felt as though I could breathe again.

"So, you were able to seduce Mr. Newton, then?"

"Yes," I replied.

"And you maintained control?" he inquired, leaning back against the table that housed the tall pillared candle.

"I did." I dropped my eyes from his then and bit my lip as I tried to figure out how to tell him it wasn't _just_ Michael that I had wound up seducing tonight.

"Isabella?" I returned my gaze to his and he arched an eyebrow at me quizzically. "What is it you're not telling me?" The man could read me like a book, there was no use trying to keep it from him.

"I—it wasn't _just_ him that I was successful in seducing," I managed to choke out, and I watched as his eyes hardened. I feared the chastisement that was likely coming my way for such insubordination.

"I don't recall giving you your second mark. You had better start explaining yourself, Isabella."

I nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir." I took a breath and found a small amount of courage that was buried deep within me. "You see, Michael stopped by after his last class as I had asked, and things were going really well. I had put the offer out there, just like you said I should, and he took the bait. But then…" I let my words trail off and this didn't make Edward very happy.

"But then, _what_?"

"His girlfriend walked in and saw us."

Edward's eyes widened; any sign of his anger at my disobedience completely gone as he likely realized exactly what I was telling him. "Miss Stanley?" I nodded. "Stand up."

My lip trembled as I figured I had read him wrong and he was going to ask me to go to the whipping bench, but I stood because I didn't want to make what was about to happen any worse. _Why the fuck did I agree to this. I should safe-word…_

"Show me."

This time _my_ eyes widened. "Wh—what?"

"You are going to show me _exactly_ what happened. I want to know what you said to him…to _her_. Tell me how they touched you—make _me_ touch you they way they did." Was he serious? He wanted me to relive that freakshow?

"You can't be serious." I slapped my hand over my mouth and dropped my gaze when his eyes hardened, realizing that, while I had the right to speak, I didn't have the right to disrespect or disobey him while in his den. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Show me," he commanded again.

With a nod, I took a deep breath and approached him. "It all started when he came back to the class to see if there were any extra credit assignments he could do to raise his grades," I began nervously, and Edward nodded, knowing what my plan to bait Michael was. As I watched the fire in Edward's eyes spark to life, I found the confidence I needed to follow through with what he was asking of me. "I was no different with him than I am when I teach. I was confident and strong. He tried to tell me that he didn't expect it to be so hard—my class not…" I cast my eyes down and smirked when I saw the evidence of Edward's own physical reaction to my story. "Well, you get the idea…

"That's when he grabbed my breast," I said before reaching for Edward's left hand, about to follow through with his _"show me"_ orders. "Like this." I placed his hand upon my bare breast and watched as his eyelids became heavier, basking in the sound of his groan as it echoed in the room. His right hand moved to his groin, and I watched as he adjusted himself. I regretted my next move as soon as I did it, but only for a moment; I slapped his hand away from his erection and glared at him. "No. He didn't do that."

"Fuck me," Edward moaned, his eyes rolling back, and I finally felt myself become aroused by the scene. Seeing how much Edward was enjoying my recount of today's events was such a relief, and I felt silly for thinking this would destroy us earlier. I wanted him so badly in that moment, but I knew I had to carry on and tell him about the rest of my conquest.

"Not. Yet." He groaned again. "Mr. Newton apologized, of course, realizing that he was out of line, and he pulled his hand away from me." I looked down at Edward's hand still on my tit, groping and squeezing it softly, sending wave after wave of arousal shooting through my veins. "I _said_, he removed his hand from me." Edward snapped his hand back, and I smiled. "Good boy.

"I told him that there was a way he could raise his grades." I laughed lightly as I remembered him trying to conceal his erection behind his books. "The poor boy had his books in front of him, hoping I wouldn't know what was going on down there. So, I slowly wrapped my hand around his wrist and moved it aside." I dropped my eyes back to Edward's own erection as it caused the fabric of his black pants to strain against it. "Mmmm," I hummed, mimicking my earlier sounds with Michael, even grazing my knuckles lightly across it as I had then, too, and imagined just how gratifying it would be when he was thrusting into me so very, very soon. I could feel the effects of my excitement begin to trickle down my inner thigh as I visualized everything Edward would do to me, and I couldn't wait.

"I asked if I was making him uncomfortable. And do you know what his answer was?"

"It better have been him ripping your clothes off and fucking you, because I need to be doing just that. Now," Edward growled, reaching out for me.

Shaking my head, I stepped away from him. "Wrong." Really liking the power I seemed to have over Edward in that moment, I narrowed my eyes. "Do you want me to continue with the story? If you're not going to be patient, we'll never get to the climax."

"Then hurry up and get there, Isabella," he snarled, pushing himself off the table and moving for me.

"Patience, dear boy. Patience."

As he towered over me, his eyes burning into mine, he snarled. "It's wearing thin. Continue."

I smiled seductively as I lifted my right hand to his shoulder and began trailing it up and down his bare flesh. "He told me he wasn't uncomfortable in a bad way, and I started to stroke his arm—just as I am to you, right now. He dropped his books and cried out that he had a girlfriend. This didn't deter me though, because I had a mission. A mission _you_ wanted me to complete."

Edward nodded, a strange, almost inaudible grunt escaping him. "When did you fuck him?"

"Mmm mmm," I said, discouraging his attempt to hurry me along. "We'll get to that soon enough. I asked him if having sex with me was what he wanted…what he fantasized about. He then started rambling about morals, but I told him it was all overrated; that sometimes we just needed to be bad…" I paused for a moment to address Edward, personally. "Do you like it when I'm bad, baby?" He swallowed thickly and nodded, almost as if he were unable to make his brain connect with his mouth enough to say anything.

"So, once I knew he was up for the task, I began unbuttoning my blouse…" I looked down at my bare breasts, Edward's eyes following mine. "Seems my current nakedness won't allow for me to show you that particular scene. Sorry."

Edward grabbed me firmly around the waist and pulled me to him, pinning his extremely hard, and still concealed, cock between us. "That's when you let him fuck you, right? Please tell me that's what happened next."

Running my hands over the smooth, muscular planes of his back until they hit the waist of his pants, I shook my head. "I wish I could, because I would give anything to have you inside me right now. I'm so fucking wet for you."

As if not believing me, Edward's right hand left my hips and forced its way between us until his fingers were sliding between the evidence of my truth. I didn't stop him right away, really enjoying the way his fingers moved through my folds, working me until I felt my orgasm on the brink of pulling me under.

"Stop," I moaned, but he didn't as he didn't _really_ have to listen to me in here. He was the one calling the shots. "This isn't how it happened." That made him stop—the painful groan he gave was evidence that he didn't want to, though. As he removed his hands from between my thighs, I whimpered at the loss, but decided to continue so we could get back to where we were.

I worked my way free of his embrace. "This is where it gets tricky," I explained to him, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. "Miss Stanley chose that moment to show up and interrupt us before I was successful in seducing Mr. Newton. You said I was to seduce five students, and I know you only named Michael at that point, but I didn't want to fail you. I wanted to please you—I always do, you have to know that." Edward nodded, knowing that I never did anything to intentionally piss him off. "Well, Jessica was very upset at walking in on us together. So, I decided to offer her the same thing I had offered her dear boyfriend. Her test scores had also fallen recently, so I knew she may actually consider it.

"I wasn't totally wrong in that assumption, but she seemed apprehensive. So, I asked her to kiss Michael for me. Kind of as a warm up. Watching them was really very sweet. They had an innocence about them that almost made me feel guilty for using them as pawns in this little game. Almost.

"As I watched the passion between them climb with each passing minute, I moved behind her and instructed her to touch him. I told her to reach into his pants…" I moved toward Edward and slipped my hands down the front of his pants "…wrap her hands around his cock and pleasure him for me." I did to Edward exactly as I had asked Jessica to do to Michael earlier, and he mumbled an expletive as I pumped him slowly.

"I watched as she gave him a hand job, him thrusting into her touch with every move she made, and I could tell that she ached to be touched in return," I explained, still pumping my fist around Edward's cock, working him toward his own release.

"So, you made him touch her?" he asked, his eyes closed as he tried to hold his orgasm at bay so he could make it to the final act in our little play.

"Nope," I replied, popping the "p." "_I_ touched her. I undid her pants from my place behind her and slipped my right hand inside and found her wet with desire." I stopped moving my hand against Edward, causing his eyes to snap open and look at me with warning. "I need you to touch me and do exactly as I say." He nodded, slipping his hand back between my legs, and I resumed working his length with my own hand.

"I moved my fingers through her wetness. Yeah," I sighed, my own eyes closing as Edward moved slowly between my thighs. "Like that. I teased her until she was close to her release, her breathing mimicking mine now." My breaths slowly went from steady to panting as Edward continued to move his talented fingers through my arousal. "She dropped her head back onto my shoulder, moans from both her and Michael echoing in my empty lecture hall." I stopped my ministrations on Edward abruptly. "That's when I stopped touching her, removing my hand altogether."

"Why?" Edward asked in a strangled voice, completely frustrated and ready to come in my hand.

"Because, I was needy and wanted to get fucked." It was kind of a lie. While with Michael and Jessica, I wasn't as turned on by the entire situation as I'd have liked. Terrified? Yeah. Nervous? Definitely. But, I did it for Edward… Had I known that _this_ was how he was going to react to how I carried out our little game, I probably would have enjoyed it a hell of a lot more. So, yeah; in my classroom, I wasn't entirely turned on. But I was right then with Edward standing before me, ready to fuck me into oblivion.

"I asked Miss Stanley to lie on my desk. Jeans off. Panties on. She had the cutest little red, lace thong on. You probably would have liked it," I teased as I moved around him and climbed up onto the table with the candle. It wasn't a huge table, but we'd fucked on it before. "Okay, so again, we come to a tricky part of your wanting to see exactly what happened. So, we're going to have to improvise, okay?" Edward nodded.

I lay back on the table, legs spread so Edward could get a good look at what he'd be claiming soon enough, and continued. "I told her I was going to kiss her boyfriend. Come and kiss me Edward. I want to show you how I did it." Edward crossed the room in a flash and his lips descended on mine eagerly. We kissed for a few minutes, our tongues sliding languidly against one another as we swallowed each other's breathless moans of desire, before I moved one of my hands from his neck and slipped it between my thighs to pleasure myself as Jessica had done.

Edward pulled back, my Dom's fiery glare burning through me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"This is what Jessica did while I was kissing Mike. I couldn't tell you because your tongue was in my mouth." He narrowed his eyes, challenging me; he probably thought I let her keep doing it, which would mean I lost control of the situation. "I told her to stop." I pulled my own hand from between my thighs, watching Edward eye them hungrily. "I moved away from Mike and pressed myself between her thighs, being sure to alleviate her need to be touched, while also teasing her. I asked her if she liked touching herself—she said yes—then I informed her I didn't like when people did things I didn't ask them to do." Edward groaned, clearly enjoying my Dominant side; I never would have thought he'd have been interested in being the submissive. "I then forbade her to touch herself.

"I told her to scoot back, and she did." I mirrored her earlier actions. "Then, I removed my skirt, leaving me in my bra, panties and opened blouse. For her punishment, I told her that she would have to watch as Mike fucked me." I slid my feet into the waist of Edward's pants and maneuvered them over his erection before letting them fall to the floor.

"Thank fuck," Edward moaned, gripping my ankles and yanking my body across the table. Bare flesh and finished wood veneer didn't make that entirely fluid, but eventually I was seated at the edge of the table with his cock waiting for the order to proceed.

"Michael was nervous, so I made Jessica tell him she deserved to be punished—she did, of course, but I don't think she saw it as punishment at all." Edward's cock teased my entrance, eagerly anticipating when we'd be joined. But I stopped him.

"What the _fuck_, Isabella?" he demanded angrily. "I don't _want_ to punish you, but I will." His warning was very serious; there was no inflection to tell me otherwise.

I knew my eyes reflected my fear of him carrying out his punishment, so I was quick to speak. "I made him fuck me from behind," I told him quietly, hoping I could redeem myself.

Upon hearing this, Edward took a small step back and pulled me from the table, turning me and bending me over the table, arms spread. "Before I have my way with you, Isabella," he started, his arm snaking up my back until his hand cupped my jaw and pulled my head upward so he could whisper in my ear. "Were you safe?"

"Yes, Master," I responded, knowing that we were back in our proper roles. Everything was right in the world as he pushed himself into me—no barriers of latex between us—just flesh on heated flesh.

"Was he any good?" Edward asked, his words punctuated by his thrusts in and out of me.

"No, Master. Ohhh, fuck…" I wasn't sure if I was allowed to be crying out in rapture, but I couldn't help myself. I had been robbed of my orgasm in my lecture room; I didn't want to be here. Mike was so inexperienced in what a woman really needed in order to get off, I almost felt bad for Jessica.

"Tell me more," Edward growled as he continued to move behind me. "Did you touch her again?"

I nodded, trying to get my brain to focus on both what was happening in that moment and what I had done earlier. "I—I think—"

Edward stopped, pulling out of me quickly and slapping my ass, causing it to sting and my memory to jog. "You _think_, Isabella?"

"Sorry, Master, I was so focused on how good you felt moving inside me that I had trouble thinking about what I did to her. Please forgive me," I pleaded, fighting the urge to press my hips back like a bitch in heat. "I told her she'd been a good girl…" Edward's cock slipped back inside and I silently rejoiced as he began to move behind me again. "I removed her panties…_oh shit_." I could feel my orgasm threaten to rip through me as Edward gripped my hips tightly. "And I fucked her with my fingers."

"Do you want me to fuck you with _my _fingers, pet?" he asked in a raspy voice that told me he was close to ecstasy.

"Only—only if that's what you desire, Master." His hips moved faster as his hands kneaded the flesh of my ass, moving his right inward to my tailbone.

"What if I want to do both?"

_"Fuck…"_

He slapped my ass again, this time a little harder, but didn't stop pounding into me. "Watch your mouth, pet. I've let your profanity slide a few times tonight; I won't hesitate to end the scene if you fuck up again."

"Y—yes, Sir." Hottest. Scene. Everrrrr.

I felt his finger trace the outer perimeter of my ass, but he never penetrated it. That's not to say we'd never done it, just not then. "Did you come for them?" he asked, his voice very indicative that he was barely balancing on the edge himself.

"N—no, Master. I cou—couldn't. My orgasms belong to you," I told him, trying so very hard to hold back from falling over the edge of bliss first. "I had to bite my lip and bury my face into Jessica's thigh as I faked it."

"That's my good girl," he praised, removing his hand from my ass and slipping it around until he pinched and teased my swollen clit. "Come. Now."

That's all it fucking took before I went off like a motherfucking rocket. I could feel Edward pulse and twitch inside me as he finally let himself succumb to the pleasure we had both been holding back until the scene was complete.

Our labored breaths were the only sounds that filled the room as he stood up, parting our bodies before pulling his pants back on. "You did well _tonight_, Isabella. Now, go back to your place and kneel before me."

Nodding my compliance, my legs trembled as I pushed myself to stand upright so I could obey his command. Once I was on my knees, eyes cast downward again, I waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"You altered the rules of our arrangement, Isabella. Do you deny this?" he demanded.

Trembling with trepidation, I shook my head. "No, Master. I do not." Having already confessed everything to him, denying it would only enrage him. Just because he enjoyed himself only moments before, didn't mean that he was going to readily accept my defiance.

"Maybe I should have been more clear on the rules of this little game." Edward began circling me, my heart racing again as I awaited some sort of chastisement. "I instructed you to fuck one of your students, and instead you took it upon yourself to alter my directive and invite a third party to join you." He paused, stopping in front of me, his feet shoulder width apart. Because I was only allowed to look down, I was forced to imagine the rest of his posture. If I were to hazard a guess, it would be that his hands were held tightly behind his back while he stared down on me with disappointment.

"I will count Miss Stanley toward your final tally, pet. But know that this is the _only _transgression you will be granted. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Stroking my hair once to acknowledge my obedience, he continued. "Your remaining marks will be Mr. Yorkie, Miss Weber and Mr. Cheney—in that order. Will this pose a problem?" I shook my head once, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth as I started to wonder how I would seduce them all over the next four days.

"Now," Edward said, a certain cadence in his voice indicating that he was plotting something more meticulous. "Your punishment for including Miss Stanley without permission will be the loss of two days to complete your goal."

It took every ounce of self-control I had to fight urge to look up at him and tell him that there was no way I could seduce three people in just two days time; such a move would likely result in a sore backside. "So, Wednesday you will find a way to seduce both Mr. Yorkie and Miss Weber. However," he instructed, the heavy emphasis he used telling me that his impending instructions were non-negotiable, "you will tempt them each individually. I will not condone another scene of yours to include any additional players. Are we clear, Isabella?"

The rules he laid out couldn't have been spelled out more carefully. _Two days. Three more people. All individual conquests._ It wasn't an impossible mission, but it also wouldn't be easy.

"Isabella!" he roared when I didn't acknowledge him in a timely fashion.

"Yes," I managed to say, my voice trembling slightly as his sharp tone startled me. "Your rules are exceedingly clear, Master."

"Good. I am also going to push our time in my playroom to eight-thirty on Wednesday, which will give you an additional hour and a half to fulfill your requirements and make it back to me that day. Should you fail in one or both of your objectives, you will be stripped of your orgasms when reenacting your scenes with me."

_Oh fuck. Not again._

"Yes, Sir," I responded steadily, even though I wasn't too happy about that penalty.

Without another word, Edward moved from before me and headed over toward the door. "Come to me, pet." I stood with his permission and walked to him as he held my robe up to assist me in putting it on.

With the sash fastened the sash around my waist, he opened the door for me to exit first. I slipped out into the dark hall, the clock above still ticking away, and stood off to the side as he moved ahead of me. Pacing myself a few strides behind him, I followed as he made his way for the stairs. Not once did he turn to me or acknowledge that I was nearby as we walked the entire length of the hall or even as we ascended the stairs. However, once we were in the kitchen, he pulled me to him, expelling all the air from between our bodies upon impact and kissed me passionately. This kiss was entirely different from any of the ones we had shared in the playroom moments before, yet entirely the same. While the raw animal need and love was always present, there was also an air of gratitude behind his affection.

Edward laced our hands together and pulled me slowly up the stairs to our bedroom, where we made love until well after midnight, neither one of us getting any of our work for the next day done as we fell asleep completely spent, our limbs tangled up in each other's.

Witnessing Edward's reaction to the game he proposed was truly a relief, and I now looked forward to being given my next mark. I had gotten a little taste of dominating my Dom. He still maintained control, the pink hand prints on my ass would attest to that, but he had given me a little taste of the power I never knew I wanted—and I had to admit, I fucking liked it.

Yes, this was most definitely going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 4: Bella

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**************WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Chapter 4. Bella**

Tuesday came and went like any other day during our hectic weeks. We woke up, had breakfast and got ready for work before taking separate vehicles to the University where we worked, had lunch with a few colleagues, worked some more and then headed home separately only to ravage each other wherever our hearts desired because we had the house to ourselves. Finally.

Upon entering the house, we could barely contain our passion long enough to strip completely. My blouse and bra hung off one arm, my pants and panties discarded by the front door before Edward walked me backward as I pushed his shirt down his arms and let it fall to the floor. I unbuckled Edward's belt once my ass hit the table at the end of the hall and pushed his pants over his hips, allowing them to pool to the floor around his ankles as our bodies became one. Completely free, we made love on that small table, our screams echoing off the walls of the narrow space. Then, as if that wasn't enough to sate our hunger for one another, we ravaged each other in the kitchen as we worked to try and prepare dinner.

It wasn't unusual for the two of us to get completely lost in each other that way, but I could admit that over time we had fallen into a routine. The sex was still amazing; don't get me wrong. It just seemed different somehow when we weren't in the den. This game had changed us; reignited that spark we hadn't realized until very recently was missing.

Last night's scene never came up while we sat and spoke about the parts of our day we didn't spend together; they very rarely ever did during our everyday lives. That was just part of the rules Edward had laid out in order to keep it as separate as possible.

After dinner I graded a few papers while we sat in the living room, each of us enjoying a glass of wine. Edward sat back on the couch as I leaned over the coffee table, my hair pulled over the shoulder opposite him, and he watched me. I could feel his penetrating stare as I tried to concentrate on the essays before me, and after a few minutes, I finally turned to him.

"What?"

Chuckling, he took a sip of his wine. "I didn't say anything."

"No," I agreed. "You're just sitting there, staring at me like I'm something to eat. I need to get these papers graded since I didn't last night." Something dark—_exciting_—stirred within him; I could see it in his eyes, but he quickly shook it off.

"I'm not stopping you. I'm just sitting here, minding my own business." I narrowed my eyes at him as he tried to play innocent before turning back to my work.

It was difficult, but I was able to ignore him long enough to get through the rest of the assignments before he quite literally pounced on me, sending us both to the floor laughing between kisses as we stripped each other for a third time that evening. Honestly, I was relieved that the game we had entered into as Dominant and submissive hadn't affected us negatively as I feared it would. And, even though I was still trying to figure out how I was going to succeed in the second phase of the task he had laid out for me, I was looking forward to reaping the benefits of it. I was certain that I would be as successful as I was the day before with Mike and Jessica—if you could call my seducing Jessica without the consent of my Master "success."

We went to bed that night and fell fast asleep in each other's arms. Resting up for what the following day would bring.

**~*.oOo.*~**

With Wednesday now upon us, I was starting to feel the pressure of the assignment that lay ahead of me weighing heavily on my mind. I had no idea how I was going to attempt a successful seduction on a poor, unsuspecting Eric Yorkie—my next target according to Edward.

Eric was one of the brightest students in my class; always leading the class discussions with his intellect. He was sort of quiet in that academia kind of way—top of his class—and I was beyond impressed time and time again with the work he handed in. It was then that I realized I would use his love of learning to my advantage; I would invite him back to my lecture room at the end of the day under the guise of leading a study group for me. Then, as we went over the outline, I would do whatever I needed to in order to succeed in my mission.

The power I felt in the playroom when I was allowed to control Edward was addicting. I wanted it. _Needed _it. I'd had a small taste of what Edward was deep down, and I fucking liked. He was careful not to let me experience it fully, though; pulling me back the instant he recognized the transition in my eyes. By taking it away from me, he only made me want it even more; the thirst for more burned through my veins and I felt the only way to extinguish it would be to become like him.

With the hum-drum routine of my day ahead of me, I was happy when my first couple of classes went by rather quickly. While I knew a basic idea of how I was going to lure Eric into my web of seduction, I still had yet to work out the finer details. It wasn't until I spotted Mr. Yorkie that I became aware of something I should have seen Monday night as Edward named him my next subject.

Newton. Stanley. Yorkie. Weber. Cheney.

They were all acquaintances. Friends. Classmates.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath as I watched them all take their seats.

There was no way that Edward _didn't _know this about my intended marks. He planned this; I could feel it in the very depths of my soul that he knew exactly what he was doing. Did he not worry that they would tell each other everything? Or, did the danger of that happening excite him even more? If it did, he was clearly insane, because the thought of what went on between all of us becoming public knowledge scared the shit out of me. It took everything in me not to focus on this disturbing new development in mine and Edward's little game so I could teach. The entire time I stood before my class, my eyes kept drifting to the group of students I was to seduce, and before I knew it, class was over and everyone was gathering their things.

I overheard Eric and his _friends_ discussing studying in the library at the end of the day, and decided that now was as good a time as any to set my plan in motion. "Mr. Yorkie?" I called out, getting his attention right away. "Could you spare a moment?"

The smirks exchanged between Newton and Stanley weren't missed by me and I had to wonder once more if they had told anyone what had gone on in here just two nights prior. "We'll see you later. Library?" Jessica asked in a voice higher than normal for her as Newton pulled her for the door.

Knowing that I had a task to focus on, I pressed my fears to the wayside for the moment and concentrated on Eric as he made his way over to me. I smirked, realizing that getting him to comply would probably be easier than I thought.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later," he told his friends, stopping once he reached my desk.

Now that I had him all alone in my lecture hall, I knew I had to bait him and see to it he took it willingly. I grabbed his latest paper, one that had received the highest mark in the class and held it out to him. He beamed as he took in the unsurprising mark and I could already feel the line tug as he glommed onto the hook, and I inwardly celebrated my success.

"You should be proud of that paper, Mr. Yorkie," I told him. "Your work was incredibly detailed, proving your time was well-spent."

"Thank you, Professor," he replied humbly. "I'm glad you took notice."

We played this little game of cat and mouse for a few more minutes, discussing his hard work and I would praise him to fluff his ego. Build him up to gain his trust. When he told me that he had set up a study date with his group of friends, I decided to use that to fuel my plan further. "I love hearing that," I said softly, eyeing him seductively. "Listen, I'd love to talk to you about the possibility of organizing some kind of study group for this course overall. A number of students, and not only from this class, are having issues. And I hate being seen as a failure." Deciding to test the waters further, I moved toward him and laid a hand on his arm. He seemed shocked as his gaze dropped to my hand. "You're one of my brightest students, Eric, and I'd love for you to lead this group to success. I believe you can do it."

There was a long period of silence between us where I began to doubt my effectiveness in seducing him, when finally he spoke. "I'd love to. When did you want to talk?"

I wanted to jump up and down cheering when phase one was complete, but that was likely to scare him off and then I wouldn't succeed in my mission. I couldn't let Edward win this, not after experiencing a taste of being his Domme. No, I wanted that feeling back.

"I have classes for the rest of the day. Why don't you stop by before your study session and we'll start planning?" I suggested.

"Sounds great! Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity, Professor. I won't let you down."

Offering him a smile and nodding once, he left before my next class entered. I felt confident that I would accomplish what I had set out to do today. Now I just had to figure out how to entice Miss Weber into a completely separate scenario.

By the end of my last class, I was no closer to having a solid plan in mind, and I was beginning to panic and doubt my ability to succeed. Would I fail both times? What would the chastisement be for that? If there was no scene to act out, did that mean there would be no sex _at all?_ I didn't like where my train of thought was headed.

With my lecture room completely empty after my final class of the day, I sat in my chair and placed my face in my hands as I fought the urge to cry out in frustration. A forceful, yet familiar, voice pulled me from my thoughts with a start. "What's wrong, Isabella?" he asked, the sound of my door closing echoing behind his words.

I raised my face from my hands, keeping my eyes on my desk, as I addressed him. "Nothing, Sir."

"You'd be wise to tell me the truth, pet." He was right; I shouldn't have misled him. That one misstep was sure to cost me later; I wasn't naïve enough to think it wouldn't.

Perching himself on the edge of my desk, he waited. I sighed, finding a small reserve of strength and spoke. "I have Mr. Yorkie coming to meet me soon where I'll attempt to seduce him as we discuss a study group I want him to lead for my classes. I'm certain I will be successful, Master." I paused, taking a risk by glancing up briefly. "The problem, Sir, lies in how I am going to entice Miss Weber. I'm afraid I'll be forced to stay later than I originally wanted to."

"You're a very resourceful woman," he said. "I'm sure you'll come up with something and make it back to me _on time_." He reached out and took me by the hand, gripping in only a way my equal would, and I looked up to offer him a smile. "Relax." His tone was soft, just barely above a whisper and it soothed me a little.

I acknowledged his touch with a tender squeeze of my own and smiled as I sat back in my chair and took a deep, cleansing breath. "How was your day?" I inquired, realizing that this was the first time since we arrived at work together that we had seen each other.

Running his fingers through his hair he looked down at me apologetically. "Busy. I missed lunch because I was in meetings all through the hour. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, though. I promise."

I crossed my legs and then folded my arms across my chest. "Ah, wish I could, but I have to go to the mechanic and pick up my poor truck. If we continue to ride to work together, I'm certain everyone is going to catch on to what's going on." Normally, we would have taken our own vehicles to work in an effort to keep our relationship under wraps, but my truck decided this morning to fail me when the engine refused to turn over—no matter how much I sweet-talked her.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know why you don't just buy a new vehicle. That truck is ancient, Bella."

"Yes, it was also a gift from my father. We've been over this. When the truck dies and there's nothing else that can be done, _then_—and only then—will I allow you to take me shopping for a new car." The smirk that adorned his face was one that always signified mischief. "I swear, Edward Cullen, if you mess with my truck, I'll—"

Before I could continue, Edward interrupted me, whispering menacingly. "You'll do _what_ exactly?"

So many possibilities ran through my mind, but before I could voice any of them, I noticed movement in the door behind Edward. "Mr. Yorkie! Please, come in," I said invitingly, glancing once more at Edward as his eyes hardened, signaling the beginning of our game. I shivered with anticipation as I thought about what awaited me tonight in his den.

As Eric took a few tentative steps into the room, Edward turned to face him, his eyes dark and cold. "Mr. Yorkie. Miss Swan, here, tells me you're going to lead a study group for her English Lit class?"

"Yes sir," Eric told him with a confidence I had never seen in him before. It was…interesting. He'd always been kind of shy, even when he joined in on class discussions.

As I noted this about him, I watched as Edward smiled and held out a hand to Eric. He took it willingly as Edward addressed me over his shoulder. "Go easy on him, Isabella," he commanded, releasing his hold on Eric before leaving us alone.

With my Dom's final order, I smiled at Eric. "Please, close the door and come on in," I commanded. "I am just so thrilled you agreed to help me out with this."

Eric's answering smile was all I needed to confirm that I had this whole scene in the bag before it had even begun. Edward would be happy. And more importantly, _I_ would be in control of that happiness.

**~*.oOo.*~**

Eric left my classroom at six-twenty-four, which gave me some time to locate Miss Weber and try to tempt her. Eventually, I found her in the library surrounded by all of her friends. And Eric. After what had just transpired between us, I knew that my approaching her would likely raise awareness to what was going on, and—assuming they weren't already—get them talking about everything. That wouldn't go over very well.

I waited for a bit, hoping that she would excuse herself to grab a book or go home…anything that would give me the opportunity to strike. It was no use, though; by seven-forty-five I finally admitted defeat and decided I would accept the punishment for not completing both of my objectives for the day. On the plus side, it was likely that Edward would ask me to re-enact my scene with Eric. However, the downside was that because I failed to successfully seduce Angela, I would be refused the right to climax as the scene escalated. It was one of those "you win some, you lose some" scenarios; and I didn't like to lose. Ever.

Pulling my coat on, I left my classroom, being sure to shut off the lights before I headed to meet Edward at the main entrance. We would ride home together, only to go our separate ways once inside to prepare for the night's scene—the scene that I would seek no sexual gratification from. I was less and less enthused about this possibility the more I was forced to wallow in it.

When I reached the entry, Edward was nowhere to be seen, so I stepped out into the frigid night air and headed to where we had left the car that morning. I was about thirty feet from the doors when my cell phone rang shrilly, forcing me to stop and search my briefcase pockets for it. By the fourth ring, I had the small silver phone clutched tightly in my hand, Edward's name and number on the main screen before I connected our call.

"Where the hell are you?" I demanded, clearly annoyed that he hadn't met me like we had planned earlier.

Edward chuckled, but something seemed _off_ about it. "I left."

"What the hell do you mean you _left_? I told you I was staying late. In fact, you seemed more than accepting of it when we last spoke." Edward laughed loudly, spurring me on further. "Oh, you think this is funny? I'll show you funny when I see you, you smug son-of-a—" As I rounded the corner, I was shocked—and also some-what elated to come face-to-face with Angela Weber.

"Miss Weber!" I exclaimed.

"Ah," Edward crooned in my ear. "It would seem your opportunity wasn't missed after all, hey pet?"

"What?" He knew that I hadn't seduced Angela yet? Was that why he left? To give me more time to find a way to succeed? "Are you...?"

"Tick, tock, Isabella. You don't have much time," he told me.

"No, I...wait..." Silence filled the air as Edward disconnected our call and I was left gaping at my phone for what would be considered entirely too long in most circles. I had less than forty-five minutes to get this done. That didn't leave me a lot of time to put any kind of plan in motion. I was going to have to improvise. "He hung up on me. My truck broke down this morning and he was my ride home… And he just…hung up on me," I rambled aloud in hopes of gaining her sympathy—baiting her.

"Oh?" she whispered.

_Tick, tock, Isabella._ Edward's final words echoed in my mind, reminding me that I was on a tight schedule if I was ever going to succeed in my mission. Flipping my phone closed, I tried to push my frustration with Edward aside, believing that he had given me this second chance because he wanted me to succeed. Thinking that excited me because that could only mean he _wanted _me in control of his pleasure—whether it was true or not, I wouldn't know until I was allowed to ask him about it.

Offering Angela a warm smile, I turned to walk away, "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear this. Have a good night, Miss Weber."

I made it all of three steps before I heard her again. "Do you need a ride?"

_Jackpot,_ I thought, smiling to myself before turning to her slowly. While I eagerly wanted to accept her offer, I couldn't let her see that. "That's so sweet of you to offer, but I can call a cab, really," I told her graciously, in hopes of manipulating her into insisting I come with her.

Triumph screamed through my veins as soon as she shook her head. "Nonsense. Where do you live? I'll drive you. It's really not a problem."

I moved to her side and we walked side-by-side toward her car across the lot and climbed in once she unlocked the doors. "I appreciate this, Miss Weber. Thanks."

She smiled shyly, a faint blush working its way over her cheeks; she really was quite pretty. "What's your address?" she asked, starting the car before backing out of her spot.

After giving her my address, we sat in silence for a couple of blocks as I tried to map my next move. Every second I waited, we got closer and closer to my house. I had to wonder just how pissed Edward would be if I invited her inside if I was unable to seal the deal. He hadn't ruled against it, but he sure as hell hadn't pre-approved it either. As Edward's sub, I knew that without his express instructions, I wasn't to make any hard and fast decisions. However, if I really thought about it, he never specified _where_ I was to carry out my seductions. Was it safe to assume I could make this decision? If I were in his position and he made this judgment call, would _I_ chastise _him_?

"So," Angela began, pulling me from my musings. "Eric tells me he's going to lead a study group for you."

Seeing this as my opportunity to test the waters to see if I could accomplish anything between the two of us, I looked to her and placed my left hand on her right as it remained on the gear-shift. "I hope you don't feel put-out by my decision. It was between the two of you—"

"What? No," Angela rushed to assure me, cutting me off in the process. I didn't like being interrupted; especially when it was deeply expressed by Edward that I maintain control of the situation at all times. "I think Eric's great. He's perfect for that sort of thing."

Regretful in my inability to return the dynamic between us soon enough, we pulled up to a stop just outside my house. I had lost. Upon unbuckling my seatbelt, my eyes fell to the briefcase at my feet and they widened as a new strategy quickly formed in my mind. Even though I wasn't one hundred percent sure I wasn't going to pay for it in some way, I was going to end up making a decision without him.

With my mind set on the execution of my plot, I turned to her. "Thanks so much, Miss Weber. You have no idea what this means to me. Hopefully I can repay the favour. Soon." There was a slight rise in my voice on my last word, and I hoped she would pick up on it. She didn't, as it turned out.

"It was no problem, really. I only live two blocks away, actually," she told me. "I'll, uh, see you in class on Friday."

"If not before." And with that, I stepped out of the car, leaving my briefcase in the car for her to find, and walked slowly to my house. Every step I took was deliberately sluggish as I hoped it would give her time to find my briefcase and I could then carry out my seduction of her. By the time I reached the door, I wasn't as sure. I thought about running back for it, commenting on my forgetfulness, but the engine of her car revved behind me as I opened the door. Never had I been so disheartened as I was in the wake of my failure to accomplish my assignment. My head hung in defeat as I removed my jacket and shoes before heading for the kitchen to go and meet my fate. Then there was a light knock on the door. _Could it really be?_

Seeing this as my last and final attempt, I bolted up the stairs, ripping my clothes off and discarding them as I ran down the hall to my room. After slamming my hip into the low dresser as I stopped, I pulled the top drawer open and pulled out a loose fitting sweater and a pair of shorts, pulling them on quickly before heading back to the door. When I caught sight of my hair in disarray from changing clothes, I pulled the clip from it and tousled it before yanking the door open just as Angela's hand ready to knock again.

In her other hand was my briefcase, and I was beyond relieved that leaving it behind had worked. "Miss Weber, please come in," I said, genuinely happy as I opened the door further to allow her to enter.

She outstretched her hand and offered me my satchel. "Thanks. I just came to drop this off, though. You forgot it in my car. I figured you probably needed it."

The gratitude I felt at her good deed wasn't forced or phony as I took the leather briefcase from her. "Yes! I was just upstairs changing and I remembered leaving it. I do appreciate your bringing it up. Please come in. I was just about to make something to eat and have a glass of wine before grading some papers." I paused briefly to see if she would accept my invitation inside. She seemed hesitant, so I tried a different approach. "I feel terrible about giving Eric the responsibility of leading the study group while you're equally as capable. Maybe we could work something out. Shared responsibility, or something."

"That's really not necessary," Angela rushed to tell me.

"Please," I insisted. "Let's just discuss it."

When she walked forward into the foyer, I breathed a sigh of relief, letting my eyes fall closed for a moment in silent celebration before I led her to the formal sitting room. "This way," I instructed, turning right when we reached the table at the end of the hall, the memory of Edward taking me on it yesterday bringing a sly smile to my lips.

There was a fire burning in the fireplace, which wasn't unusual as Edward and I enjoyed to cozy up in front of a roaring fire on the colder nights. What concerned me was that Angela might question how I'd had time to change and start a fire. Thankfully, she didn't. I watched her raptly as she took in all of mine and Edward's hard work at making this place our home.

"Your home is beautiful," she told me breathlessly.

"Thanks. Please, have a seat," I offered, indicating the sofa in the centre of the room. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'm only nineteen," she said, some-what uncertain.

Honestly, her being underage hadn't really crossed my mind; I only asked to be hospitable. Since the offer was already made, and she had yet to refuse, I waved my hand between us. "It's only wine. Have you never had wine before?"

"No...I mean, yes, I have. I just wasn't sure if you maybe didn't realize..." Her cheeks turned pink as she rambled on and on before finally giving me a sound reason—other than it being illegal. "I have to drive, so, a glass of water would be just fine. Really."

"You're sure?" I inquired before she nodded. "I'll be right back then."

Shockingly, as I entered the kitchen I found not one, but _two_ glasses of wine waiting for me with a note, folded similar to the one I had received on Monday night. However, when I opened it, the only words scrawled across the crisp, white paper were _"Tick, tock."_

He had anticipated my bringing her here. That revelation alone relaxed me, knowing that there was no way I would be punished for making that call without him. Suddenly, there was a quiet buzzing sound in the room. Upon searching for its source, I found Edward's BlackBerry by the sink. Confused at seeing our house number on the screen, I hit connect and held the phone to my ear.

"Isabella," Edward greeted, his voice low and rough. "Is it safe to assume you've got company?"

"Yes, M—"

"You will _not_ address me as such when there are others around who might overhear you. You know this, pet," he reminded me, his tone all the warning I would need.

I nodded my compliance before speaking again. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I trust things are progressing?" he inquired.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to determine his definition of "progression." "I don't know about that—"

"Are you telling me you can't do this one simple task, Isabella?"

_Simple? _He thought this was _simple_? How deluded was he? His lack of faith in me gave me a renewed sense of confidence. I _would_ succeed, and he would pay for his comment. "No, it's not that I _can't_—in fact, I'm fairly confident in my ability to do what you're asking—"

"I hope so, because you know the consequence should you fail. Is that what you want? Do you want me to punish you, pet?" Every word he spoke had me determined to prove him wrong so I could force him to eat his words in the playroom when _I _won this little game of his.

"What? How can you even think that? You know I'd do anything for you... All you need to do is ask..."

"That's my good girl," he praised, making me laugh lightly.

"All right. I should get back to my company."

"Tick fucking tock, pet. You're running out of time. Don't make me wait," he warned before ending our call. I had a half hour to do this. It would have to be quick—which was okay, I suppose as it just meant I would be with Edward soon enough—and I wouldn't have much time to shower before meeting him downstairs.

I grabbed a glass of water for Angela before quickly downing one of the glasses of red wine Edward had poured and grabbing the second one to take with me. When I entered the living room, I found her sitting on the couch, waiting. Once she had her glass of water in her hands, I sat next to her and brought my legs under me in an effort to get comfortable before I made my move.

She took a small drink before leaning forward and setting her glass on one of the two coasters on the coffee table, eyeing them quizzically before sitting back. Could she possibly have suspected that there was something going on without her knowledge?

"So, Miss Weber," I began, hoping I could distract her from whatever she was figuring out. "I do feel badly about this whole study group thing. I don't think Eric would mind sharing his responsibilities. Could you and he get together tomorrow and start planning?" Setting my own glass down next to hers, I reached into my briefcase and grabbed the papers I had gone over with Eric earlier—you know, right before we fucked on them. Why I kept them was beyond me. "This is what he and I have come up with so far."

Choosing not to move forced Angela to scoot closer to me, her thigh touching mine as she inspected the outline that Eric and I had come up with. I leaned into her, being sure to lower my voice as I spoke. "I figure some of the girls might be more comfortable with a female leading the class, too. Sometimes a smart male can be quite intimidating. This way, everyone has someone to relate to."

Angela nodded in agreeance before mentioning a few ideas that often help her study, and we added them into the plan before relaxing back into the comfortable sofa, my eyes drifting to the clock on the mantle to see I had twenty-five minutes left. _Not good._ I would need to speed things along…"You're really very smart," I said, hoping that paying her a compliment would make this whole situation a little less awkward; I could see in her eyes that it might have been working. While she still seemed nervous, there was a glimmer of excitement deep down in there. So, I continued. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

Shifting next to her and bringing my legs back up beneath me, I reached out as she brought her glass to her lips and found a loose tendril of her hair to play with. She didn't notice right away, and when she finally did, she didn't pull away…at first.

"I should go," she said nervously as I continued to move my fingers through her hair more deliberately.

It was now or never. "Oh? You don't have to, you know..." I dropped my gaze to her lips, hoping to let her know without having to say anything what it was I wanted from her.

Angela was quick to move away from me, setting her glass on the table and standing up. "No, really. I have to get home. I'll see you in class Friday."

I had blown it. I had been given opportunity after opportunity to do what needed to be done, and I had failed. Edward would not react positively to knowing this; and I sure as hell wasn't going to lie to him. As I walked with Angela to the front door, I knew my feelings were evident in the way I carried myself, but I couldn't help but feel like a total failure.

I opened the door for her, completely despondent as I bid her farewell. "Goodnight, Miss Weber." She waved once before I closed the door, being sure to lock it as I rested my head against the cool wood for a moment to collect myself before heading downstairs to clean up.

"You have a lot to answer for, Isabella." Hearing him directly behind me scared me, causing my heart to pound furiously as I turned to face him, eyes down. "You have exactly eighteen minutes to meet me in the playroom where you will tell me everything. And I do mean _everything._"


	5. Chapter 5: Isabella

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**************WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Chapter 5. Isabella**

_I failed. _

That one thought repeated over and over in my mind as I turned from the closed door, face down, and walked past Edward. However, even though I had missed my opportunity to seduce Miss Weber, I still had an obligation as Edward's submissive to fulfill.

There wasn't much time before I had to meet him in the playroom, so once I hit the bottom of the stairs, I rushed to my room, quickly stripped before folding my clothes and ran to the shower. I took five minutes, give or take a few seconds, to wash my hair and body before getting out and quickly drying off. After applying my body lotion, I combed my hair before drying it as much as I could before I had to rush to the den and wait for Edward.

Truthfully, I guess it was a good thing I was so rushed as it didn't allow for me to dwell on what happened—or, didn't—between Miss Weber and myself…or what was going to happen once Edward crossed that threshold behind me. I made it through the door with one minute to spare before hanging my robe and kneeling on my pillow. The candle on the table straight ahead was lit, as usual, casting a warm glow in the room.

Always punctual, Edward entered the room, allowing the door to slam behind him. In an instant, I dropped my eyes from the candle in the centre of the room. "Good evening, Isabella."

I said nothing in return since I hadn't yet been given permission to speak.

"Tonight's rules will be no different than Monday's. You will have permission to speak freely throughout the scene as you tell me about your interaction with Mr. Yorkie." He paused for a moment, making me incredibly nervous. "However, you failed in seducing Miss Weber, correct?" Clenching my eyes shut, I nodded. "Do you remember the consequences I warned you of on Monday, pet?" I nodded again. "Well?"

I took a shaky breath. "Because I failed in my second seduction, I will be stripped of my orgasms," I said, repeating him almost verbatim.

"What were the rules of the game, Isabella?" he demanded.

Bits and pieces of our first conversation on Monday came back to me in an instant.

_"By six p.m. Friday, each of us will have tried to seduce five students into sleeping with us. Should you succeed, I'll allow you to be my Domme for the entire weekend," _he had told me.

_"So, I am to sleep with five of my students—?"_ I remembered clarifying after we spoke about his proposal more specifically.

The memory of his next words hit me hard. _"Try. Seduce five, and if they take the bait off the hook they count toward your final tally."_

"I was told to _try._" Hoping I wouldn't be punished for what I was about to do, I slowly raised my face until I was looking at him as he stood before me. "You said to seduce five, and if they took the bait, they would count toward my total." Edward's right eyebrow arched, but he didn't look upset with my pointing this out.

"Where are you going with this?" he inquired, the right corner of his lip twitching minutely—with what emotion, I was uncertain.

Nervously, I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth. "Forgive me for being so bold, Master, but it's unlike you to just change your own rules. It wasn't until I seduced Miss Stanley that you told me I wasn't to fail."

"You're treading on thin ice, pet," he warned, his eyes growing dark.

Instantly, I dropped my eyes back to their place on the floor. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just all terribly confusing, is all."

Silence filled the room while the sound of my pounding heart filled my ears. I shouldn't have challenged him; I should have known that it would only lead to my being punished. Not being allowed to orgasm was a much better punishment than what I knew my insolence would garner—twenty strikes with the flogger of his choice. And _that_ was if he was in a good mood.

I waited for his instructions to assume my position on the bench, holding my breath the entire time, but instead, I was met with his sighing as he moved to cradle my face and force my eyes to his. "You're right. I changed the rules, and it wasn't fair." I remained silent, searching his eyes for what to expect, but found nothing. Just as quickly as he had shown me the smallest glimpse of compassion, it was gone and I was looking into the dark, stormy eyes of my Dom. "However, it doesn't change the fact that you involved Miss Stanley in your first scene without my consent."

Dropping my eyes from his, I was forced to endure more silence as I awaited his next instructions before he doled out my punishment. Confusion swept over me as he took several steps away from me and leaned against the table.

"Because my changing the rules caused a great deal of confusion for you, I will let you off with a warning. Should you question another order of mine, you will—I repeat _will_ pay the consequences. The whipping bench hasn't been used in quite some time…" As he let his words trail off, I glanced up to see him turn his head to the bench that sat near the far corner of the room, shrouded in near-darkness save for the faint flicker of the candle's flame.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for showing me compassion," I said, my voice oozing every ounce of gratitude and relief that pounded through my veins.

"You may begin." His order was simple, thrusting us directly into the second half of our game. "And, just as last time, you are to show me exactly what transpired between you and Mr. Yorkie. Are we clear?"

Slowly, I pushed myself to my bare feet and moved lithely toward him. "Crystal," I purred, knowing that _this_ was when I was allowed to be a little more forward in Edward's playroom. "You need to sit."

Edward's eyes softened and his body relaxed as he pushed off the table and walked to the door, grabbing the dark wooden chair that sat next to it. "Where would you like it?"

Feeling more and more confident as the scene progressed, my posture improved as our roles reversed. "By the table," I instructed. "As if it were at a desk."

With a short nod, Edward averted his gaze and I felt empowered by that one simple gesture. Was that how he felt every time _I_ cast my eyes down?

Edward placed the chair behind the table and sat at it, resting his arms on the table, and I moved to stand behind him. "Mr. Yorkie was so unaware of my intentions when he walked back into my lecture room today. While I was quite serious in wanting him to lead a study group, I had an ulterior motive for his being there when he was.

"We went over the outline for the study group and Eric went along with everything I had suggested, even being so bold as to add a few of his own ideas." I moved closer to Edward until my erect nipples brushed along his bare, muscular shoulders. I heard him groan softly as his hands balled into fists on the table top. Feeling the need to push him a little further toward the edge, I traced the shell of his ear with my lips. "He was so nervous the closer I got to him; I could hear his heart pounding…much like yours is now." It wasn't a lie; Edward's heart sped up as soon as I made skin-to-skin contact with him.

"Eric turned to face me as soon as he sensed me right about here," I said, moving my face slightly to allow Edward to turn to me without his lips connecting with mine right away. "That's when I pounced." Before Edward got a chance to say anything, I brought my lips to his and kissed him hard. Behind the ferocity of the kiss was passion as I felt arousal erupt throughout my body, eliciting tingles all over the surface of my skin.

When I pulled away abruptly, Edward looked at me with confusion. Though, he seemed to understand as I grabbed the back of the chair and, using more strength than I thought I was even capable of, was able to move it without much effort. The wooden legs scraped across the hardwood floor, and I was only momentarily worried about marking it up. If Edward was upset by it, I would gladly accept any punishment as long as I was able to pleasure him now.

"Because I was clothed, I hiked my skirt up and straddled him. However, once again, your demand for me to meet you in here naked doesn't allow for that. I hope that's all right, Sir?" I asked, my tone still strong and full of the authority he had allowed me to have. I didn't wait for him to answer, instead, I placed myself on his black-flannel clad thighs, feeling every solid inch of his _agreement_ pressed between us. Before lowering my lips to his again, I moaned, wriggling my hips for a little more friction against my own growing arousal. _No orgasms. No orgasms. No orgasms, _I chanted in my mind, trying to remind myself this was all about Edward and that if I behaved tonight, my lack of sexual gratification would be made up for (multiple times) in the very near future.

When my tongue traced Edward's lower lip insistently, he grunted, grabbed my hips roughly and allowed me to deepen the kiss. The events that happened in my classroom were only natural, so I didn't have to reiterate them to Edward; he was getting the gist of it all by himself as I shamelessly ground myself against his erection. My head filled with a fog of lust that I only ever experienced when with Edward and I was quickly losing focus on re-enacting this afternoon's scene.

Edward's hands moved down from my hips and he squeezed my ass cheeks hard, pulling me against him vigorously and bringing me closer and closer to release. _Focus, Bella!_ I thought back to my encounter with Mr. Yorkie and I allowed my fingers to move down Edward's bare body, the way I had with Eric before I removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

With my lips still pressed against Edward's, I spoke breathlessly. "He wanted me to stop," I panted pushing myself against Edward's groin again.

"I don't," Edward responded, encouraging me by pushing his hips upward.

Smiling against his ravenous lips, I pulled away and brought my hands to my breasts, teasing my own nipples as he dropped his eyes to my ministrations. "Don't worry. I didn't stop. I removed my shirt…which, obviously I can't do, so this will have to suffice." Edward nodded his approval, pulling me against him one more time and moaning. "I continued to move against the bulge in his jeans before he whimpered a little." Showing Edward how I moved caused his eyes to roll back in his head as his fingers dug into the flesh of my ass to encourage me to keep going.

"The poor guy," I said sadly, causing Edward's eyes to open and meet mine. "I was hurting him. And not in that good, spank-me way, either." Even though it wasn't originally part of my scene with Eric, Edward lifted his right hand, bringing it down hard on my ass before kneading it firmly again.

"Mmmm," I moaned, biting my bottom lip as the sting worked its way through my backside before settling between my legs. "I felt bad for him." I started to slide off of Edward's lap, but he held me firmly in place. "Trust me; you'll want me to move." Once he released his hold on my backside, I slid to the floor where I kneeled before him and moved my hands up his strong thighs, grazing his arousal with my thumbs.

"Is this okay?" I asked, repeating the same question I asked Eric in my best effort to be thorough and working my way north until I teased the waist of his pants. Edward looked down into my eyes and nodded. Not wasting another minute, I slipped my hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock. As I proceeded to work Edward's length, he lifted his hips and pushed his pants down so he was completely exposed to me. "Is this good, baby?"

"Fuck yes," he grunted, matching each of my movements with one of his own as I slowly brought my face to meet the head of his swollen cock.

As I continued to pump Edward, licking my lips in anticipation of taking him into my mouth, I watched as the muscles in his abdomen and thighs flexed with every upward thrust of his hips. Unable to take it any longer, I opened my mouth and wrapped it around his shaft, licking up the trace amounts of pre-ejaculate that had seeped out from my manual stimulation.

It impressed me that Edward was so well in-tune with this side of him, because even in the throes of blind passion, he never broke character as I took him deeper and deeper into my mouth. "Fuck, pet… Ungh… Did he… _fuck_…" Even if he was still my Dom, it thrilled me to know that he seemed unable to form a coherent sentence as I worked him toward his orgasm.

I pulled off of Edward with a quiet _pop_ and looked up at him as his eyes opened to meet mine. "Did I let him come in my mouth?" Edward nodded, reaching out and stroking my swollen lips with the pad of his thumb. "No. But he quite enjoyed what I was doing and very forcefully stood bringing me with him until he pushed me against the desk." My sentence had barely left my mouth before Edward was on his feet, doing exactly as Eric had done. As he lowered his mouth to my jaw, peppering open-mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder, I fisted his hair tightly and hitched my right leg over his hip, allowing his erection to glide through my own arousal.

"Was it safe?" Edward growled, biting down on my shoulder hard enough that there would definitely be a mark in the morning.

"Always," I sighed breathlessly, moaning as the burn from his bite shot through my arm momentarily. "I put it on him myself after stripping us both to complete my task." The head of Edward's cock continued to tease my entrance, dipping in slightly, only to pull out and rest against my fiery flesh. "He was still unsure until I _told _him to fuck me. I told him the only sounds I wanted to hear were the sounds of our screams echoing off the walls…" Edward pushed into me slightly again before pulling back and smirking. "In fact, that's all I want to hear right fucking now…"

Any and all thoughts left my mind the minute Edward entered me completely, burying himself in me until our hips rest flush against each other. "Did he make you come?" His words were all punctuated by his manic movements in and out of me.

I moaned, using my legs to encourage him to continue. "No… Mmmm… Only you are able to offer me any and all pleasure. I allowed him to think I had, even though it was all very uncomfortable and uncoordinated."

Edward continued to pound into me, the hard edge of the table digging into the flesh of my ass uncomfortably as his hard thrusts stimulated my clit. I tried to focus on anything other than that delicious tingly feeling that started to slither its way up into my belly. _No orgasms. No orgasms. No orgasms,_ I repeated in my head again and again to keep myself from falling over the edge with him as he got closer and closer.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, twisting my fingers back into his hair and pulling tightly. "I want you to come. Now." With a low, guttural grunt, Edward's body stiffened as he pulsed deep inside me.

By forcing Edward to orgasm before I did, I was able to stave mine off, leaving me completely frustrated, yet satisfied that I had played by his rules and accepted the amendment to his original guidelines. As he panted heavily, he slowly slid out of me and I held back a whimper at the loss of our connection.

"You did good, Isabella," he praised, pulling up his pants and running his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. "You may return to your place." Without any hesitation, I returned to my previous position on the pillow in the centre of the room and bowed my head, the tell-tale sign of my arousal mixed with Edward's trickling down my inner thigh.

The sound of our laboured breaths filled the empty room as we both worked to return it to normal before he continued on with the scene. "Now," he said in a steady voice once he had succeeded. "What happened with Miss Weber?"

"Well, Master," I began, keeping my eyes downcast. "I tried my hardest. But, Miss Weber…well, while she seemed quite intrigued of the possibilities, she just couldn't bring herself to follow through. I do apologize for taking that away from you."

"The only one you have deprived by not fucking her is yourself, Isabella," Edward reminded me. "Not only did it pain me to not allow you to orgasm after not achieving one earlier in your original scene, but you now only have a total of three counting toward your total. Do you even want to win?"

Edward's question caused me to wonder just how far along he was in our little game… Were his rules the same as mine? I mean, I knew he was allowed to sleep with five people—who? I wasn't sure as I wasn't privy to that information until Friday—but was he four-for-four? Had my not sealing the deal with Angela caused me irreparable harm in the game?

"You look troubled, pet." I shook my head and shrugged. "What is it?"

"I was merely curious how you were faring in the contest. While I realize I have no right to ask, I cannot lie nor can I contain my curiosity." Holding my breath, I awaited his angry words telling me that I was right; that I had _no right_ to ask.

Edward laughed, holding his hand within my line of sight to help me to my feet. "In two days' time you will find out just how… _successful_ I've been. Come now."

And, just as Monday, Edward helped me into my robe before we left his den and walked toward the stairs to go to our room together. I remained several steps behind him, keeping in my submissive role until we were in the shared space of our kitchen, where he whisked me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

He then ravaged my body until the wee hours of morning, making up—several times, in fact—for my missed orgasm.

I had one more mark: Benjamin Cheney; and if I succeeded, I could possibly win the opportunity to control Edward completely. Not just the small sampling of domination that Edward had allowed me to experience the last two times we were in the playroom.

I could only hope that he either failed in his next attempt or had failed once or twice in the first four…


	6. Epilogue: Edward

**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**************WARNING: **_This story will deal with Domward asking his sub to seduce five of her students. If you are uncomfortable reading about a Bella who would do this **DO NOT READ**. This subject matter isn't for everyone, so please heed the warning._

* * *

**Epilogue. Edward**

It seemed as though Friday would never end. My anticipation for the events I knew this night would hold was intense—and it thrilled me.

After pulling the Volvo into the garage, I turned it off and headed into the house to prepare everything for when Bella arrived. Most of tonight would be no different than Monday or Wednesday: I would go inside, turn on a few lights, shower and change, and then head back downstairs where I would pour her a glass of wine before heading to the basement. The minor difference would be that Bella would shower in our shared bathroom before meeting me downstairs as opposed to in her personal quarters—the reason for this being that _I_ would be in her room this weekend.

Honestly, I hadn't ever really thought about submitting to, but when she got down on her knees before me at the breakfast table and tried to initiate a scene… Well, even though she was channelling her submissive nature, there was something commanding and fierce in her eyes that I couldn't ignore. The image of her standing above me with a crop in _her _playroom sent my mind reeling. I quickly shook the thoughts off though, because I was her Dom and she was my sub. It's what we knew. _Who we are._

Honestly, when I left the house that morning I had no idea what I could offer her to help alleviate the boredom she claimed to be experiencing. But when I saw the way that Michael Newton was looking at my fiancée—my _submissive_—an idea started to form in my head. It wasn't just the way that he looked at her, but how she responded in kind; her posture was confident, her tone firm, and her stare intense and strong as she spoke to him. It was _power_.

As her Dom—and more importantly, her lover—I couldn't deny that maybe deep down she craved the supremacy of a Dominant. For the second time that day, visions of her controlling me—my pleasure—had my dick beginning to throb. Seeing the look in her eyes, that fire, I decided to let her have what she craved. I would let her have it with her students—and maybe someday...with me.

When I originally proposed the game to Isabella I thought for sure she'd safe word, but when she didn't I proceeded to lay down a few rules. I knew that she wouldn't agree to a suggestion like this without something to look forward to at the end of the line, and given my previous bodily reactions to imagining her in charge of my pleasure, I decided to offer her the opportunity to _earn _it. But I wouldn't make it easy. No, she'd have to compete with _me_ to win it.

Upon hearing what she would gain for seducing as many of her targets as possible, the same fire from that morning sparked in her eyes, confirming that she wanted the chance to dominate me. How was it she had never told me this before? It wasn't like we were Dominant and submissive seven days a week; she could have brought it up. _Unless she didn't think it was something _you_ wanted…_

And it wasn't. Until now…

I could see the apprehension in her eyes as I told her I wanted her to do this, but she agreed because it was _me _asking her to. She always did everything I asked... Not that I would ever suggest anything that I thought she couldn't handle—that _we_ couldn't handle. Her trust in me was unyielding, as mine was in her.

That was how it all began. I had named Mike as her first conquest based on the attraction I knew he felt for her. I hadn't thought far enough ahead to know who her final four were, but I had a bit of time, figuring I could name them that night when we met in the den. The problem now was who _I_ was going to seduce.

By the end of the day, when Mr. Newton was to meet Isabella in her lecture room, I was no closer to figuring out my first target—until I saw Miss Stanley exiting the library. It seemed fitting she be my first as Mr. Newton would be Isabella's.

_"Miss Stanley?" I called out._

_Startled, she turned to me and laughed lightly at herself. "Sorry, Dean Cullen. You scared me."_

_"My apologies." Her smile faltered and she clutched her books to her chest as I approached—she was nervous. "Did you just finish studying?"_

_With a nod toward the library, she responded. "Yeah. Professor Swan's got us working on this Hamlet essay and I can't fail. So…" she shrugged. "…studying."_

_"And how are you enjoying Professor Swan's class?" I inquired, nodding in the direction she was headed to invite her to walk as we talked._

_"Um," she said nervously. "It's … different."_

_Chuckling, I prodded for more information. "Different, how?"_

_Her brow furrowed as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I'm not sure if you're aware—and in no way am I trying to rat her out, I think she's great—but her grading curve is a little more difficult than most of the other professors."_

_Indeed, I was aware of Bella's attention to detail. It was true—she did tend to be somewhat of a tight-ass when it came to grading her students' papers and such—but in no way was she unjust. _

_"Yes, I have it on good authority just how strict she can be. But I assure you, it will only better your knowledge," I told her, my voice low and soft as I prepared to seduce her. "You know, I was an English major not too long ago. If you'd like some help, I'd be pleased to offer you my services." I looked at my watch and smiled, knowing that Isabella was probably well on her way to seducing Michael._

_"In fact," I continued. "I have a bit of time right now. As long as you do too, of course."_

_Jessica looked to her right and I noticed her right cheek dip in as she bit the inside of it while she contemplated my offer. "Um, yeah. Sure. I have a bit of time."_

_Hook, line and sinker. This was going to be easier than I had anticipated._

_Testing the waters, I placed my hand on the small of Miss Stanley's back and led her in the direction of my office. Her back stiffened briefly, but she relaxed soon enough. "This way."_

_We reached my office, where I held open the door and allowed her to go in first. Now, while most men would have probably leered at the ample cleavage she had on display, or at her ass hugged snugly by her jeans, I was not most men. I only had eyes for Bella. _

_"Please have a seat, Miss Stanley." She did as I asked, perching on the small leather sofa in the corner of my office while I sat next to her. "So, how can I be of assistance?"_

_She raised her eyes to mine and I made sure to catch her gaze, drawing her into my magnetic stare in hopes of charming her. A blush coloured her cheeks, but she didn't look away. "Um, well I could show you what I have so far? And maybe you could tell me what you think? If I'm on the right track?" she inquired, her soft blue eyes moving back and forth between mine._

_My lips twisted up into a crooked grin and I winked, causing her breath to hitch. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?" I asked, laying my seduction on a little thick._

_Exhaling a shaky breath, she tucked her hair behind her ears, finally dropping her eyes to her knees. "Um…" she shook her head, and even at the angle she had her face cast down in, I was able to see she had closed her eyes. "My boyfriend, actually."_

_"And where is he right now?" I inquired in a low, seductive tone, hoping the gravelly sound would draw her focus back up to me. When it did, I smiled wide in triumph, dazzling her._

_"Um, just getting out of his last class, I think. He was going to meet me in the quad in a half hour," she said, our eyes locked and her voice breathy and dazed._

_I cocked my head to the right, keeping the comforting smile on my face as I studied her. "Miss Stanley, you seem nervous. There's no need to be," I assured her. And there wasn't; I had no intention of hurting her or doing anything she didn't want to do. In fact, I could see in her eyes that a small part of her was curious…_

_"Tell me what you're thinking," I prodded gently, reaching out and taking her hand in mine and stroking the back of it with my thumb._

_"Uh," she whispered before swallowing thickly._

_Holding her gaze, I dropped my face but kept my gaze on her, my eyes narrowed seductively. "Be honest," I commanded softly._

_Her breath shuddered as she inhaled. "I was wondering why I'm really here."_

_"Not only pretty, but clever, too," I praised, turning my body a little more, dropping our connected hands until the back of mine rested on her lap. Slowly, I released my hold on her, twisting my wrist until my palm rested just above her knee, my forefinger delicately stroking her leg._

_Jessica's breathing turned shallow as she watched with fascination, her body language telling me that she wasn't uncomfortable or opposed to what I was silently suggesting with the slightly inappropriate caresses. Sensing the moment was right, I leaned in for a kiss without warning, my right hand inching up her thigh while the other moved to cradle her face. When my mouth connected with hers, she moaned, her lips softening against mine as I relished in my success. _

_My moment was short-lived however. She suddenly pulled back with shock and uncertainty before her eyes widened and blazed with anger. "What the hell are you doing?" she screeched._

_I decided not to let her reaction deter me, so I pressed on. "I was kissing you, Miss Stanley. And it seemed as though you were quite enjoying yourself. No?"_

_"Yes… I mean… No! I think… No!" she stammered unintelligently as she tried to think about what it was she truly wanted. "I have a boyfriend! And … you're supposed to be, like, this authority figure that I can come to with problems about my studies… What the hell did you think was going to happen here?"_

_Things were headed south fast. I needed to find a way to dig my way back out and diffuse the situation entirely before she filed a sexual harassment complaint about me. No way was I going to lose my job over this. _Fuck! What was I thinking?!

_I shook my head, deciding to play it cool and innocent; I was going to abort my mission. "My apologies, Miss Stanley. I thought I was picking up on something between us." I furrowed my brow, hoping to convey true remorse. "You're right, I over-stepped my boundaries and I can't even begin to express just how deeply sorry I am. If you still want help with your assignment, I would be glad to assist, but I understand if you don't feel comfortable."_

_Jessica eyed me warily for a moment before looking at her watch. "I should actually be going. I need to go and find Mike. Can we just … I don't know, forget this ever happened? I just can't be that girl who did or didn't kiss the Dean and got him fired. I don't want to be the topic of conversation. I won't tell if you don't."_

_Inhaling a deep breath and exhaling it with relief, I nodded. "I would appreciate that. And I assure you that I won't utter a word of this to anyone." I stood up and walked with her to the door, being careful to keep a minimum safe distance between us so as not to give her the wrong idea and have her take out her wrath on my manhood. "I'll see you around Miss Stanley. And the offer to help you with Professor Swan's class holds true. No ulterior motive, I swear."_

_Jessica nodded and offered me a tentative smile. "Yeah. Maybe." She looked behind her before back at me again. "I should, um, go."_

_"Of course." She had made it all of three feet from my door when that evil part of my conscience awakened and started whispering in my ear. Smiling deviously, a scheme to sabotage Isabella's conquest and keep us on level playing ground suddenly came to mind. I called out to Jessica._

_"Oh, and Miss Stanley?" She turned to me with curiosity. "I think I overheard Professor Swan talking with a colleague at lunch about Mr. Newton meeting with her at the end of the day. You might want to check in her lecture room."_

_She smiled at me appreciatively. "Thanks, I will!" And with that, she walked toward Isabella's room._

_Let's see her explain her way out of that_.

I could sense Bella's distress as soon as I entered the playroom that first night. She didn't like to fail, and even though I was relishing in my success, I felt awful for making her feel that way. So I offered her my sympathy, even lowering myself to her level to get her to open up to me and tell me what was wrong. Then I could assure her that she would have four more opportunities...

What I wasn't expecting was to hear that she had succeeded.

_"I feel as though I betrayed you," she told me sadly._

_I was shocked. It occurred to me that by the time I got around to sending Jessica to her lecture room that Bella might have already followed through with her first mark. "You succeeded in today's task?" I stood swiftly, my body and mind fluidly switching back into Bella's Dom. "I need you to tell me everything, Isabella. Don't leave anything out. You will have full permission to speak throughout tonight's scene." _

_It pained me to watch her wipe the tears from her eyes, but she nodded through it, and I found the strength to continue. "This week will be different than our usual routine, pet. When the scene is done, we will not retire to our separate quarters. They're for weekends." Hearing that we would go about our everyday lives while indulging in the playroom during the week must have shocked her, because her head shot up and she met my eyes daringly. I offered her a short smile. "We will retire for the evening in our shared room—upstairs. Understood?"_

_She was quick to agree to my terms, an air of relief behind her next words. "Yes, Master."_

_"So you were able to seduce Mr. Newton, then?"_

_"Yes."_

_Needing all the information so I could properly gauge how the scene was going to play out, I pressed for more as I leaned against the table before her. "And you maintained control?"_

_"I did."_

_There was a small inflection in her voice. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but she was definitely keeping something from me—even though she knew the consequences for doing so. "Isabella? What is it you're not telling me?"_

_The shock of her next words caused a violent reaction of hurt and anger in me. "I—it wasn't just him that I was successful in seducing."_

_"I don't recall giving you your second mark. You had better start explaining yourself, Isabella."I felt the urge to wretch, but she quickly complied._

_ "Yes, Sir. You see, Michael stopped by after his last class as I had asked, and things were going really well. I had put the offer out there, just like you said I should, and he took the bait. But then…"_

_"But then, what?"_

_"His girlfriend walked in and saw us."_

Holy shit… _My eyes widened as I truly realized what it was that she was telling me. My anger quickly dissipated and I regained my composure. "Miss Stanley?" Bella nodded. "Stand up."_

_I watched her lip tremble as she likely anticipated the most severe punishment she had ever experienced. I was certain I even saw her open her mouth, and I could _feel_ her urge to safe-word in my blood._

_"Show me," I demanded, much to her surprise._

When I sent Jessica off to Bella's room to catch her with Michael, I never expected to hear that Bella was able to seduce them _both_. A war of emotions went off within me. As her Dom, I knew I had to punish her for doing something without my approval, but the thought of Bella in a threesome excited me. Add to that, a threesome that she was supposed to Dominate—I found it difficult to keep my erection at bay.

Isabella's punishment would wait until after she told me what happened though. I would need to know the details before I knew just how severe a chastisement she was in for.

What I hadn't counted on was my reaction to her as she reiterated the evening's events to me—the way she took (almost) complete control of me; her confidence as she moved around me, completely collected and strong; calling me out on how aroused I was as I allowed her that little bit of power.

My physical reaction to her words was becoming uncomfortable, and I moved to adjust my straining cock when Bella slapped my hand away forcefully. As the sting of her slap worked its way up my arm, I suddenly wondered what it would be like to misbehave a little bit more to see just how far she would take things.

It was then that I decided to throw the competition. I _needed_ Bella to dominate me.

Her next two attempts were not fully successful. She was able to seduce Mr. Yorkie, but Miss Weber wasn't as receptive to Bella's efforts. She was three for four and had one more target—not that she needed it as I was still holding firm at a big, fat goose egg.

I walked through the house, being sure that everything was in place for Bella when she returned home from work. I put her black robe in our upstairs bathroom before changing into my black pants—I would wear them for the beginning of the scene as I informed her that she had 'won'. Before leaving our bedroom, I went to her dresser to find her some clothes. I wasn't sure what she would have chosen for herself, but eventually I settled on her long black yoga pants and a fitted black tank top with thin straps. Lastly, I retrieved the small, espresso-coloured wooden box from my night stand—just a little something I picked up Tuesday after work to give to her tonight.

Making my way back down the stairs, I felt my excitement building as a million possible scenarios ran through my mind. Would she tie me up? Blindfold me? What toys would she use? With each unanswered question my cock responded more and more, and I tried to force myself to think of something else that would help keep my arousal under control before tonight's scene.

Once in the kitchen, I decided to pour myself a glass of wine before pouring Bella's so she could relax before meeting me downstairs. Outside, I heard her beast of a truck pull into the driveway before the heavy door slammed shut. I quickly refilled my now-empty wine glass and left it on the counter before heading downstairs to wait in her room… No, _my_ room.

After letting myself in, I took a look around; nothing had changed since the last time I'd been in here. Isabella was always good about keeping the room in pristine order. The bed was always made; the white comforter pulled tight across the mattress so that no wrinkles or creases were visible. Not a speck of dust defaced the few basic pieces of furniture she had.

From above me, I heard her enter the kitchen, stopping just a few feet from where I stood by her dresser. She must have been drinking her wine, because I didn't hear much else for the next few minutes. Turning to look at the clock on her bedside table, I was pleased to see that we had exactly thirty-three minutes until we came face-to-face. Unfortunately, I had a feeling that the minutes would tick by agonizingly slow now that she was home.

I looked around the room again trying to see if there was anything I could do to pass the time—I knew better of course, because if there _was _anything in here and I'd have found out about it, Isabella would have been chastised. She wasn't one for breaking rules … _most_ of the time.

Knowing this didn't keep me from wondering how the fuck she dealt with the anticipation week after week though.

So with nothing to do, I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched the clock. It didn't speed time up, obviously; it only made me more aware of how slowly it was passing. Mere minutes passed by before I heard water flowing through the pipes between the floors as Bella started the shower.

_It's begun_. My heart pounded hard and my breaths became shallow as eagerness for our night to begin coursed through my veins.

Running my fingers through my hair, I fell back onto the bed and tried to relax. More visions of Bella dressed in the black outfit I had selected; her pacing before me, looking down on me confidently as she commanded me in whatever ways she desired brought my dick to full attention.

"Fuck," I muttered, suddenly feeling the urge to take matters into my own hands as I knew it would only become more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. I refrained; it wasn't easy, but I was pretty damn proud of myself. My arousal didn't go away, but I could deal with it soon enough.

Thankfully, I heard the water stop and I sat up to check the time. _Twelve minutes._ With little time left, I stood from the bed and grabbed the box and the clothes I had selected for Isabella before heading for the hall so I could prep the playroom for when she arrived. Now in front of the door, I pulled the lone key from my pants pocket and let myself in. Once inside, I flipped the light switch so I could prepare everything accordingly.

As I placed the pillow in its usual spot, my eyes glanced around the room, falling on the various pieces of furniture—chairs, benches, the armoire where I kept the majority of our sexual aides and floggers. A smile of nostalgia (as well as curiosity for how they might be used this weekend) formed on my lips as I moved to the table in the centre of the room, lit the tall candle, and set the key next to it. Before I left, I put the items I had brought with me on the chair Isabella had used on Wednesday and turned the lights off, then headed back to my chambers.

Not long after I closed myself in the room, I heard the door to the basement open and her bare feet pad down the stairs. I remained by the door, all-but pressing my ear to it, and listened as she walked by. When I heard the solid door to the playroom open and shut, my entire body trembled as the sound echoed down the hall and in my ears.

_It's time._

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped into the dim hall, my heart speeding up with every step I took. Before entering the playroom behind her, I found myself taking a few extra minutes to collect myself.

When the heavy door closed behind me, it was loud and I noticed Isabella jump slightly. However, I wasn't picking up on any tension or fear from her. No, it was _excitement_ that filled the air in the room—hers _and_ mine. I could tell in those first few seconds that she had succeeded tonight.

My entire body felt hot with the desire I felt for her; it pumped like lava through my veins as I padded barefoot against the hardwood floor, which felt cool and soothing against my rising temperature.

"Mmmm," I moaned, watching her body shiver with need before placing the tip of my forefinger beneath her chin to lift her face so she could meet my gaze. As her eyes raised, I didn't fail to notice that she drank in everything on their journey north—taking just a little extra time on my groin when she noticed I was more than ready for whatever it was she wanted. She licked her lips and I had to bite back a groan, fighting the urge to throw her down and fuck her senseless right that second.

Once her eyes finally connected with mine, I noted the contentment in them and I smirked at her, crossing my arms across my body before addressing her. "Did my pet have a good week?"

She nodded once, her eyes never once straying. "Yes, Master."

"Good to hear," I said with authority before backing toward the table. "I trust you succeeded? Bringing your total to four?" One more nod, and I could clearly see the pride in her eyes. "Very good, Isabella." Trying to keep the slight smile on my face from transforming into a wide one, I moved past her, being sure to control my pace as I went to the pile I had left on the chair.

When I made my way back to her, I held them out between us in offering and a look of confusion registered across her face. "These are for you, pet. You will go to the master suite and change before meeting me back here where I will be waiting for you." Her face went completely blank as she blinked several times, letting my words sink in. "You win, Isabella," I clarified softly.

Hesitantly, she reached out and took the clothes before standing and walking naked toward the door. She never offered me any instructions before she left, assumedly because she wasn't sure yet if she was allowed to speak—a mistake on my part, I'd admit—so I decided to just kneel where she always did and wait as patiently as possible.

Moments later, I heard the light click of the door opening and my heart thundered so hard and loud that I was certain she would hear it. Taking a cue from my book, she allowed the door to fall closed on its own, resulting in a loud bang that made a fresh surge of adrenaline pump through my body._ This is really happening._

Her bare feet could be heard moving across the floor, and I craned my neck to try and see where she was…

"Eyes down," she commanded sternly; my lower body aching in response to the force behind her words. I bit back a moan so as not to garner a reprimand from her. Dropping my eyes to the floor before me, I wiped the sweaty palms of my hands on the fabric of my pants.

From the corner, the hinges on the armoire creaked and I heard her hum in contemplation. "Might I inquire as to why you're still wearing your pants, pet?"

"Because, Mistress, you failed to instruct me otherwise," I managed to say, my voice low and gravelly at hearing her call me _"pet."_

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault?" I didn't answer, knowing that she wasn't _really _asking for one. "Is it not implied that when you enter this room it is to submit yourself to me completely?" She waited for a moment before slamming the doors to the cabinet. "Well?"

"Yes, Mistress. I apologize. It won't happen again," I said quickly. "Please, allow me to correct my error."

With my eyes on the floor before me, I saw her feet enter my line of sight. "Proceed, pet. And be sure to return to your knees once you're finished."

As I stood, I kept my eyes down and removed my black pants, folding them neatly before offering them to her as she moved into my line of sight. She took them from me and turned to place them on the table as I kneeled again. With her back turned to me, I took a chance to glance up. The black clothes I had picked out hugged every one of her curves, the top showing a lot of her upper back—especially since she had pulled her long dark brown hair up into a perfect bun, exposing her graceful neck. She was stunning.

My eyes travelled back down her body on their way back to the floor and my breath hitched quietly when I saw two familiar items lying on the tabletop: the box I had given her before she left the room…and the crop. _Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck. _Trembling with excitement, I quickly cast my eyes back down before she turned around, awaiting her next instructions somewhat patiently. My erection throbbed and I so desperately craved some kind of release, but knew that doing anything to ease my discomfort would result in my being disciplined.

"Now that we've remedied that minor setback…" she said, letting her words trail off. I felt the cool leather end of the crop rest against the underside of my chin, forcing my eyes up her body. I knew better than to move my eyes any further up than where they would be resting while staring straight ahead—which was directly at her taught abdomen. "I have a little present for you, pet."

With my eyes focused ahead, she turned to the table again and I could see a portion of the box on the table as she stood in front of it and lifted the lid. Reaching inside with both hands, she picked up the item as though it was breakable; almost as though she were treating the _act_ as though it was fragile… _Special._

Even though I knew what she held in her hands, my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat when she turned around with the thick leather collar in her hands. Slowly, she moved toward me until there was less than a foot between us. My fingers twitched on my bare thighs as I felt the undeniable urge to touch her—just once. Still only allowed to stare ahead, I watched as her slender fingers unbuckled the collar before she held it open and moved forward to put it where it belonged.

I bowed my head as the inside met with my throat, my pulse speeding up against it as Bella leaned forward to fasten it behind my neck. The side of her right breast brushed against my left cheek as she leaned forward to see what she was doing, and I groaned softly, digging my fingertips into my legs painfully to think about anything but climaxing all over my naked legs. That would _not_ go over well.

Once the collar was secure, she stepped back and I kept my eyes on the ground. "Do you like your present, pet? You may answer."

"Yes, Mistress. I love it."

"That's good," she said, and I could hear the happiness in her voice at having just collared me. "Now…" she was all business again. "I'd like to go over a few rules for tonight." Nodding once, I focused on her perfectly painted toenails peeking out from the hems of her yoga pants. "First, our usual safe words will apply should you feel the scene is going beyond what you're comfortable with. Do you understand?" I nodded once more, assuring her. "Good. Next, you're going to tell me about your conquests this week. You may begin."

Smirking, I opened my mouth to tell her everything—or lack-thereof. "I have nothing to tell you, Mistress."

My confession seemed to throw her off. "Wh—what?" she stammered before regaining her composure. "How is that possible? Look at me."

Raising my eyes upon her command, I saw that she stood up straight, her arms behind her back and the crop in her hands again as she held it parallel with the floor. Her face held a look of confusion while still remaining stern; I knew not to keep her waiting. "On Monday, I attempted to seduce Miss Stanley. She wasn't interested, and quickly left my company to go off and search for her boyfriend." Feeling particularly brave, I added, "I may have told her he was with you, Mistress."

Her right eyebrow arched and her eyes narrowed. "So, you sent her to me … to test me? What exactly were you expecting to happen, pet?" Without breaking our stare, she set the crop back on the table before crossing her arms across her chest, the action pushing her beautiful tits up and in.

"I wanted you to fail as I had. So that we could continue our competition on equal playing ground," I told her honestly.

She did not look pleased, which both excited and terrified me. "You were trying to set me up to fail?" I nodded. The angry gleam in her eyes quickly disappeared and a smirk twisted her lips upward. "I suppose you weren't expecting me to be so … _resourceful_."

Turning to the right, she began to pace the floor in front of me. "So, tell me, pet…" Her eyes found mine before her eyebrows furrowed together and she gave me a sharp nod, silently instructing me to drop my eyes again. "…did you even try after your failed attempt with Miss Stanley?"

I shook my head. "No, Mistress."

A tiny gasp escaped her. Clearly she had not been expecting that, either. "No? What do you mean, _no_?" she demanded.

The room was silent as she continued to pace within my limited line of sight. Being unable to look at her, I couldn't be sure what she was thinking—what she was feeling. The suspense was killing me.

"So while I worked hard all week to complete this task, you did nothing," she mused aloud, watching her feet as she moved back and forth before they disappeared altogether when she stepped behind me. "How are you possibly going to make this up to me?"

I closed my eyes upon feeling the warmth of her body in such close proximity to mine. Every part of me tingled and I didn't need to actually see her to know that she had leaned over in order to speak directly into my ear. Her breath moved over the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder, causing my body to break out in goosebumps as it continued to respond quite positively to the scene.

"Mmmm," she purred in my ear, and I assumed she had maybe caught a glimpse of what she was doing to me. "Something tells me that maybe you _wanted _this to happen, pet." She inhaled deeply before sighing. Without warning, her hand was working its way up my neck and over the collar until it found my hair, fisting it tightly and forcing my head back. The strength she used to yank caused a delicious ache in my scalp that had me biting my lip hard to keep from making a sound of any kind.

"What you did…" she growled into my ear as I fought back my urge to groan in pleasure, "…was _bad_. And do you know what I do to people who are bad, pet?" My eyes closed and I swallowed thickly, waiting anxiously for her answer. "I punish them. Is that what you want?"

_Yes!_ I screamed internally, surprising myself with my own fervour, while I shook my head against her hold. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Mistress. It was never in my intention."

Releasing my hair, she forcefully nudged my head back down and stood up straight before moving away from me. I heard the doors to the armoire open again as she spoke her next command. "Whipping bench. Go. Now."

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _My cock _ached_ at the thought of Bella striking me, and my imagination went wild when I wondered what she would use. Would it be the flogger? The leather paddle? _Oh fuck…_ The slim, wooden paddle? My head was filled with a fog of lust and anticipation as I pushed myself up on trembling legs and walked to the far corner where the whipping bench stood, unused for weeks.

I knelt on the lowered part of the bench, folding my body over the leather-covered top and assuming the position I had seen Isabella in several times before, and bit the inside of my cheek as my chest met the cool leather. The doors to the cabinet slammed shut again and I heard Bella make her way back over to me.

"Your punishment will be five warm up strikes with my hand before you receive ten strikes with the wooden paddle," she informed me, her voice not once wavering; she was enjoying this as much as—if not more than—I was. "You will count aloud after each strike. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mistress. I understand." My voice trembled, but it was with excitement, not fear.

Her warm hand laid against my bare ass before she pulled back and swiftly brought it back down, the sound echoing and the sting slowly spreading before fading. "One," I called out before she pulled back and struck again. "Two."

As my chastisement proceeded, I found myself somewhat amazed by her. What impressed me most was her technique; it was obvious just how closely she must have paid attention when it was her over the bench. The way she cupped her hand ever-so-slightly to ease the sting on her own hand when she connected with my backside, how she would massage the area she had just struck before administering the next… It was how _I _punished _her._

"Three," I said when she slapped me again, biting back a profanity and tightening my hold on the wooden legs of the bench as I could feel my climax teetering on the edge already. Thankfully, I made it through the final two warm-up blows without losing control completely.

"You did well, pet," Bella praised from behind me, her hand gently massaging my skin in a circular motion. She lingered for a few more seconds, possibly nervous about what came next. "I'm going to proceed with your punishment now. You'll begin your count over." Her voice trembled as she warned me of what was coming. Without being able to see her, I was unsure if it was out of fear, out of nervousness… Perhaps it was anticipation and arousal? A combination of them all? Whatever it was, I nodded to acknowledge that I was ready and waited for her to begin.

Her first strike seemed hesitant, as I expected it would. If I thought back to my first time chastising her in this manner, I had held back too. "One," I said as the sting settled in my flesh in an entirely new way. Seconds passed between us, my eyes straight ahead on the deep brown wall, before she brought the wooden paddle back down against my skin, causing the ache to increase. "Two."

As she prepared to continue, I heard her inhale a deep, shaky breath. I desperately wanted to know what was going on inside her mind, but knew that my turning around would likely result in a prolonged punishment—and I wanted _her_. But in order for that to happen, I would have to show her that I was worthy; and breaking the rules was not the way to do that.

When the paddle struck again, I found my ass starting to throb. "Three." The time between blows evened out and she was no longer hesitating. That simple fact alone thrilled me because it meant that she was becoming more confident with this part of who she wa—

She brought the paddle down hard on my ass, jarring me from my thoughts. "Four."

More pain radiated through my muscles, settling in my groin as I grew impossibly more erect against the bench. I really hoped that by accepting this punishment without any kind of hesitation I would earn points with her. I wanted to be inside her—needed it as much as the air I breathed.

Another solid slap on my ass made me jump slightly away from the bite of the wood. "Five," I announced, tightening my grip on the legs again. I was halfway there. Only five more and I would have completed my very first—

The paddle whistled through the air again, landing on me with a loud _'smack.'_ "Six."

The flesh of my ass was starting to tingle and burn, but based on how much she had actually taken out of our time together, I was confident that Bella would take care of me once she was finished…

"Seven!" I cried out, the pain getting a little worse with every blow. Honestly, it wasn't that she was using more force; in fact, I think she was using less as her arms may have been getting tired. "Eight," I said after the next blow, finding myself happy as she neared the end. While I knew things could be much worse—and even Bella would tell you that she'd experienced _much worse_—I was relieved to know we were almost done.

"Nine," I said, clenching my eyes shut as I tried to focus on the pleasure this was creating in my body, not the pain. Bella inhaled sharply, preparing for her last strike and brought the paddle down fast. "Ten."

That was it. I had made it through, and while my ass stung like a motherfucker, it was beyond worth it. Bella's laboured breaths could be heard, mixing with my own, and it was then that I could tell she wasn't scared or nervous… No, my Bella was excited. _Aroused. _She enjoyed every minute of what she had just done.

The paddle fell to the wood floors with a loud bang and soon Bella's hands were on either side of my ass; soft and warm, moving over my tender backside for a minute before I felt her breath as she spoke—making it clear that she had kneeled behind me. "You did very good." Her right hand left my skin, and when it returned it slid over my skin smoothly, the scent of menthol filling my nostrils as she rubbed a cool balm over the area.

"Seeing you bent over that bench… God, what a sight." Her strokes were a combination of tender and firm in all the right places, the menthol cooling and soothing the sting. "There are no words to describe just how excited I was. You pleased me, pet." Gripping the flesh of my ass, she added a bit of pressure as she pulled herself to her feet. "Mmm, your ass is just…" Without another word, I felt another faint sting on a small patch of unaffected skin on my backside as she bit me.

I bucked my hips forward as the sensation almost catapulted me over the edge and groaned audibly. "Careful, pet," she warned knowingly. "I'm not through with you yet."

_Thank fuck_.

"Because you pleased me, pet, I'm going to return the favour." As the words left her mouth it was like a chorus of angels had broken out into song. "What is it you desire most, right now?"

"You, Mistress. I desire you," I responded in a raspy voice I hardly recognized.

Bella laughed once, moving until she stood next to me as I remained on the bench. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more specific."

There were so many other things I probably should have requested, and I definitely kicked my own ass internally for not taking a minute before just blurting out my answer. "I'd love to kiss you, Mistress."

"A kiss?" I nodded. "Stand."

Doing as I was told, I kept my eyes from hers until I was given the go-ahead. My heart fluttered as Bella moved forward, resting her right hand directly over it. In less than a second, her lips were on mine, hard and assertive. I matched her enthusiasm with my own, fighting the very natural urge to wrap my arms around her and hold her against me.

Her mouth opened against mine, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip once before disappearing, and she bit me hard enough to make me moan breathlessly. "Mmmm, you taste good, pet," she told me, breaking our kiss and backing away about a foot. "Now it's your turn to taste _me._"

In one swift move, Bella removed her top, tossing it to the floor beside her. I swallowed thickly as my eyes fell to her perfect breasts. Saliva pooled in my mouth as I imagined being ordered to lick them, bite them…

"Do you think you can behave enough to remove my pants, pet?" My groin responded strongly to her question, straining as a little bit of clear fluid seeped out onto my thigh. I nodded, waiting for her to invite me to her. "Good. Then proceed, pet."

Exhaling a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding, I moved forward, looped my thumbs into the waist of her pants and slid them over her hips and down her creamy thighs, stopping at her ankles so she could step out of them. I remained before her, staring at her bare lower body; and wondered if I should await a command to stand or just do it. Licking my lips, I was suddenly overcome with another thought to move my head forward a few inches and fuck her with my tongue. I had almost given into that urge when her fingers hooked under the sides of my collar and she tugged until my face tilted upward.

"See something you like down there, pet?" I nodded once, releasing a sigh as I noticed her hand go out of sight and her eyes fall closed. Dropping my eyes a fraction, I saw that she was slipping her fingers back and forth between her legs. My mouth dropped open to release a groan as I watched her play with herself, when suddenly she held her slick fingers out before me. "Taste me."

Moving my eyes back up to hers, I held her gaze as I wrapped my mouth around her fingers. My tongue swirled around her two digits, lapping up every single ounce of her essence. I let the taste of her bathe my tongue and my abdomen clenched as I fought my orgasm. She yanked her fingers from my mouth before I was ready to let them go—smiling because she knew that—and arched her right eyebrow. "Do you want more, pet?" With a loud gulp, I nodded, pleading with my eyes that she would allow me such a treat.

Smiling triumphantly, Bella bent down to retrieve something from the floor next to the bench where she had dropped the paddle. I almost passed the fuck out when I realized it was the chain-linked leash I kept in the armoire. Once she clasped it to the silver ring of my collar, she tugged me forward. I got down on my hands and crawled behind her, watching her ass move in front of me. I knew exactly where she was taking me. The leash slackened as she turned and fell into the oversized chair we kept near the bench. She looked like a fucking queen sitting there as I kneeled in front of her.

Still holding the leash in her right hand, she raised her left foot to me, and I hesitantly wrapped my hands around her delicate ankle before lowering my face to it. I glanced up at her to make sure I should continue, and she nodded. When my lips touched down on the soft, milky skin, my breath shuddered against her. My tongue and mouth took turns paying her tribute as I kissed and licked my way up her leg, positioning my body until I was directly in front of her. I worshiped her like the goddess she was.

I trembled as I made my way further up her leg, still being sure to silently ask permission every so often the higher I went. How did she stand the slow, burning torture every damn weekend? My nose grazed the tender flesh between her legs and I let my tongue slip out for a little taste.

"That's it, pet," she praised, lifting her leg to place her foot on my shoulder as I dipped my head between her legs. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough, because I heard the chain rattle, tightening between us, as she yanked me forward—not that I minded as I was now face-to-face with her pussy. "You have permission to use your hands as well."

_Best news I've heard yet._ I slipped my hands beneath her ass, gripping firmly while watching her expression for any signs that I was over-stepping. I wasn't, so I proceeded. I was right earlier when I said that she was aroused while she punished me, but I was pleasantly surprised to see just _how_ aroused she was.

I moved my tongue over her warm, soft skin, gripping her ass and pulling her slightly to see if she'd let me readjust her; she did and scooted forward a little so I could gain better access. Happy with the angle she was now at, I moved my left hand from under her, sliding it up her right thigh and lifting to place it on the padded, leather arm of the chair.

_Fuck. _She was glorious.

My tongue moved slowly, Bella's body responding with soft moans as her hips moved against my ministrations. As her breathing turned to pants, I raised my eyes to hers and found them locked on what I was doing to her. God, to watch her, feel her, taste her, smell her, _hear _her—it was sensory overload, and I suddenly found myself hurtling closer toward the edge of my orgasm.

Bella must have sensed what was going on—she was always so in-tune with me—because she used the foot on my shoulder to gently nudge me back. In an instant, Bella was on her feet, the leash still gripped in her right hand as she stood naked before me. Her body was glowing in the faint light of the candle that lit the room, covered in a light sheen of sweat. "You're going to take me from behind," she instructed forcefully, her voice so low and gravelly I almost didn't recognize it.

Instead of releasing the leash from her grip or my collar, she yanked on it again and I stood swiftly as she turned from me and bent over the arm of the chair. The chain ran diagonally across the front of her body and was now over her left shoulder, digging into her soft flesh as she slowly inched me forward by pulling it.

The minute my front was flush against her backside, I sighed in contentment, reaching forward hesitantly to grip her hips. _Finally_.

"I want to hear you. Don't you dare hold back," she growled, turning her head to glare at me through the corner of her eye. Without saying another word between us, our bodies were joined, our collective moans of pleasure filling the room.

I moved behind Bella, my hands holding her hips as I thrust into her, rejoicing as her warmth surrounded me. As we found our rhythm, my hands squeezed and released her hips before moving up her body and over her ribs. "Please, Mistress," I pleaded softly before going any further.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, and I didn't waste a second more before my hands found her breasts and my chest pressed firmly against her back. Because the chain was still tight against her body, it bit into her skin slightly as I groped her flesh, and she reacted with a loud cry of satisfaction.

Bella's moans were numerous and loud, and also punctuated by my thrusts as I continued to pinch and roll and squeeze her tits. I was quickly nearing my release and I hoped that she was too so we could climax together; if she allowed it—a fact that hadn't really occurred to me until now. _Oh fuck. Please, please, please..._

Fire exploded through me and I started to move faster and harder behind Isabella. When my eyes fell upon her neck, I suddenly found myself wanting to tug on her hair until it released from that damn bun. It shouldn't have been up; I liked it down. Giving her tits another squeeze before I remedied the issue, the leash tugged on the collar around my neck, reminding me of my role just as I started to feel the need to dominate her.

Suddenly the chain fell from her hands, but because it was still between my palm and her body, the tension never loosened. Bella moved her now-free right hand until it fisted my hair. "Oh God, Edward," she sighed, breaking character as her passion washed over her.

Needing her to maintain her control over me, I lightly kissed her neck below her ear. "Yes, Mistress?" By phrasing it as a question, I hoped that she would give some sort of command. It didn't matter what it would be; I just needed to force her back into her role. When her hand tightened in my hair, sending a deep tingling sensation through my entire body, I knew she was back.

She moaned loudly, her entire body tensing as her orgasm prepared to overtake her completely. "Come. Now," she commanded fiercely.

Hugging her body tightly to mine, I shuddered as ecstasy ripped through me like a tidal wave and cried out against the sweat-dampened flesh of her shoulder until I was completely spent. Bella's breaths were deep and laboured and I could feel her heart pounding through my own chest. Her arms trembled as she tried to keep herself from collapsing over the arms of the chair, and I took it upon myself to increase my hold on her so she didn't topple over.

She soon found her strength and pushed herself up, forcing me to take a couple steps back as our connection was broken. Turning around, I caught a brief glimpse of euphoria before the fire in her eyes took over again. Squaring her shoulders and straightening her posture, she took my leash again and pulled me toward the door, stopping when we reached the pillow in the centre of the room. "Kneel."

She dropped the chain and carried on toward the door where she grabbed the satin robe she had hung upon entering and put it on. "I am impressed with your self control, pet. Especially since this was your first time submitting yourself to me..." Her body trembled as the words seemed to affect her on a much deeper level. Taking a breath, she smiled. "You will sleep in my chambers tonight." I sucked in a sharp breath of both shock and elation. "On the floor," she added sharply.

With my eyes still down, I saw her perfect feet come into my line of sight as she reached down and unclasped the leash before wrapping it up in her hand. Before we left the room I listened as she rustled around, tidying up everything we had used in tonight's scene.

Once everything was put away, she walked for the door with our neatly folded clothes in her hands. "Come now," she instructed softly, echoing words I had heard not too long ago—even if they held an entirely different meaning.

I stood from my place and moved to her side, waiting for her to open the door and exit first. Knowing what I expected of her, I kept my head down and remained behind her a couple paces as we made our way to her master suite. Upon entering I saw that she had made a small make-shift bed for me on the floor next to the bed (as I had done for her on occasion) when she was in here earlier. Right from the beginning, she had hoped I would join her in here.

"I had a long hard week, pet. I intend to sleep in tomorrow. For pleasing me tonight, I'll allow you the same luxury." She turned down the thick down comforter on the bed and removed her robe from her naked body before climbing in. "Be sure you're up by nine. I'd like coffee and breakfast waiting by ten."

"Yes, Mistress," I agreed softly, waiting for the okay to lie in my spot. "Is there anything in particular you'd like me to prepare?"

As she lay back on the pillow, her hair splayed beautifully across the stark white case, she hummed contemplatively. "Bacon and eggs. Turkey bacon though. And fresh squeezed orange juice."

I smirked. She knew we didn't have any turkey bacon or oranges in the house, which meant I would have to get up a little earlier to run to the market. "It would be my pleasure, Mistress. However, a quick trip to the store might be in order beforehand. With your permission, of course."

"Very well." Bella opened her eyes slightly, the right corner of her lips turning upward. "You may lie down, pet. Sleep."

I lowered myself to the floor and crawled into the soft duvet she had used for my pallet. I was so wired that I found it hard to fall asleep; the memories of our scene continued to replay over and over in my mind. Thankfully my mind finally started drifting off into darkness, my subconscious dreaming up visions of what tomorrow might bring, when I heard rustling from far away.

_"I love you, Edward."_

"I love you too, Bella," I responded softly before drifting off completely.

**The End**


End file.
